A Chance Encounter
by XJhonnyX
Summary: Dante has been troubled by dreams, and feelings of lust. Not sure what to make of it, he tries his best to Ignore it. But what happens when he finds a girl laying on his front steps? -Dante/OC Mature chapters. Please give feedback! It would be much appreciated!-
1. Mission 1: A Chance Encounter

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own, nor did I make the characters from Devil May Cry. The Female character and the storyline on the other hand… I completely owned it! :P_

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Encounter<strong>

* * *

><p>Dante and his partner, Trish, were walking along the street to "Devil May Cry" after getting done with a mission. They got a call the night before, of demons feasting on women. When Both got to the scene they found demon in the form of men, raping and eating young girls alive. They could only assume that they were doing it for their own gain, and there didn't seem to be a ring leader either. Dante and Trish figure it would be an easy battle, so they were quick to expend their energy, only to realize later, there were more then they had anticipated. They were tired, ready to sit back and relax, not wanting to take calls for some time.<p>

Dante, on the other hand, knew he wasn't going to be getting much rest. His mind was on something; or someone; else. His mind had been filled with lust for some time now, he couldn't shake it, and the only thing that could ease his mind from it was missions. But with his sleep being interrupted by dreams of lust, and lack of energy he couldn't do the missions alone. He didn't bother to tell Trish, he thought she'd just give him crap for being lonely. He didn't want to deal with it. The one thing he couldn't shake though, was this woman who penetrated his dreams. She controlled them, and she was going on nameless for the longest time. Every time he'd wake, he could feel her touch, her scent, and her pain. The dreams were filled with lust, ecstasy, and sometimes pure agony. Dante shook his head, trying to forget about it, all he wanted was his bed. He was tired, drained, and he hoped that he would sleep for once.

"Well that took longer then usual…." Trish sighed, sluggishly walking. She stretched, groaning in the process and standing on her toes. She slouched down and grunted, seeing that the building was still a ways away.

"We could have waited. With the other three missions, I didn't expect to run into so many. Luck isn't on the fair side today." He hissed, "I'm not taking calls for a week. I want some rest. Some pizza, a brew… that would be nice."

"Yeah, like we could afford to be off for a we…" Trish responded only to be cut off when she took a dive for the pavement. "What the hell!" She exclaimed. They both looked to her feet, to see what exactly had happened, and were shocked to find a girl lying at their feet. They didn't speak to one another, only looking at the girl baffled, and neither could determine if she had been with the others or not, either way, she was in bad condition. She was beaten, bruised from head to toe, and she had numerous cuts. She was hardly recognizable, her face was beaten so bad. Trish sighed, scaring Dante. "She's still alive."

"What is she doing here? And who is she?" Dante asked, He looked to her expecting an answer. All she did was shake her head. Dante bent down, intrigued by the girl. She seemed so tiny, but he knew she wasn't a child. Her outfit explained otherwise. She wore black Capris; no shoes; a black bikini top; She had a band on her left arm with what seemed like an infinity symbol on it and a utility belt. She didn't seem to have any weapons, and yet she seemed to have fought for her life.

"Hey!" Dante called out, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little. Sensing something on his hands, he pulled back and felts his hands were close to a fire. He looked at his hands to find nothing out of the ordinary. He looked back to her, and found that his hands were imprinted on her skin. Shockingly, it was as if he had burned her flesh. Her skin blistered under his touch, and left a bright red lesion.

"Well, what do we have here." Trish said, looking at the wound. She bent down, ready to touch the girl when she groaned, and moved slightly. "Seems like she's pure, or she's wearing something to protect her from demons" She stated, watching the woman.

"What do you mean by pure?" Dante asked, raising an eyebrow. He was having a bad feeling and couldn't determine if he should bring her inside or not.

"Are you serious?" Trish asked. "Think about it!" She almost seemingly yelled at him. He stared at her, confused at why she'd be angry, and after a moment, sighed. "A virgin you dipshit! We should take her inside, she could use a little cleaning up" Trish said, brushing hair out of the girl's face. Dante grunted, not because he was bring a strange girl inside, but because he'd be the one to bring her in. He bent down and carefully picked her up, making sure he didn't touch her skin. The girl stirred some more, Dante hissed for Trish to hurry up, he didn't want this girl waking up and freaking her out. They made their way through his office and down the hall where a spare bedroom resided. Dante was quick to place her on the bed, and in doing so, he touched her arm when he placed her down and burned her.

"I'll get some supplies, if she wakes, tell her whatever. Just make sure I can treat her first." Trish said, laughing at Dante after he cursed. Dante watched Trish as she left, and when she was out of site, he focused his attention on the girl. He found the girl's behavior odd, the girl groaned, and stirred on the bed. He wasn't positive, but it seemed like she found the burning… pleasurable? Dante thought for a second, wondering if he should test the theory, and before he knew it, he was acting on it. Kneeling next to the girl, He took his pointer finger and let it hover above her collarbone, below her neck. He hesitated for a moment, and touched her skin, trailing his finger all the way down to her bellybutton. Her skin blistered under his touch, the girl suddenly moaned, and a sigh of relief followed after. Dante found himself becoming aroused by the actions, and jumped a moment later, when he heard a commotion behind him.

"Is she waking up? Trish asked, walking through the door with medical supplies in hand. Trish looked at him, and he only shook his head, turning quickly and leaving the room. Trish looked at him funny, wondering what had gotten into him, and she shrugged it off. "Alright… Let's get this done and over with…" Trish said, turning to find the burn down her chest.

Dante walked into his office, sitting in his chair roughly and throwing his feet on his desk. He put an arm over his eye, he wanted to get this women off his mind, but he didn't know why she was all over it in the first place. He knew she wasn't the girl who infected his dreams, but why was he becoming so aroused by her, seemingly, liking of pain? Maybe his mind was still a mess, it's not like he had any other female attractions to affect him like this. Trish resembled his mother to much, he wouldn't dare to find her that way, and he didn't want to try. He couldn't think about any of it rationally, his mind was in a completely different place than it should be and the only thing he could think of doing to ease his mind was missions. They had just gotten done with one, he needed rest but he suddenly found himself thinking of the mission. Maybe that was the reason why he was bothered by the girl. Maybe she had some kind of charm on her, put on by one of the demons, and it was affecting him, and not Trish. Could that be the case? She did seem young like the other women, and she did seem pretty beaten up, maybe she had gotten away, and that was indeed the case.

"Dante…. HEY!" Trish yelled at him, making him bolt upright, and he looked at her, a bit annoyed. "The girls set, she's cleaned and bandaged up. She didn't seem as bad as it looked, she seems to be waking so keep an eye on her."

"Where are you going?" Dante asked, pissed that she was dropping the girl off in his lap. "I am 'going' into town to see if I can find some information. Maybe have a beer or two while I'm at it." she hissed at him.

"I got a quick question, you haven't been feeling… different… since we found the girl have you?" Dante asked, rubbing his temples.

"… No… " she looked at him funny. "I think you're just tired, go get some rest. I'll be back soon. If she wakes, make sure she's able to leave safely." Trish said heading for the door. "And make sure you don't burn her again" Dante threw her a quick glace as she left the office with a smirk on her face.

Dante grunted in disappointment. Had she figured him out? Did she know what he was thinking, or even feeling? He viciously shook his head, forgetting about what she had said and decided to turn in. He made his way through the office, turning off the lights, and he looked back, seeing the jukebox light up the room. He made his way down the hall, walking past the girl's bedroom and trying his best to ignore his urge to explore more. He wasn't pure like she was, supposedly. Turning into his room, he shut the door forcefully and flopped onto the bed. He could hear his broken faucet in the bathroom, almost like it was torturing him and he turned on his side, looking out the window.

He sat there in silence, letting his thoughts get a hold of him, and he couldn't help but let his mind wander towards her. He could hear her in the other room, she kept shifting, and he could hear her rasping breath. He turned to face the opposite direction, trying to cover up the sounds of her with his own movements and that's when he realized that it was hard to move. He got mad, turning on his back and watching the ceiling fan. He watched shadows from the outside dance across ceiling, the moonlight shining brightly, almost as if it were to blind. As he tried to think about other things, switching from one topic to the next, he heard the girl cry out in pain. He froze, not sure what kind of sound it was, and he was trying hard to determine if she was actually in pain, or if it was something else. Again she heard her cry out, and he ignored her, figuring her wounds were causing the pain. He moved slightly and realized that it was alright to move again.

For a while he sat, silence seemingly taking over his ears, and he was almost of the verge of sleep when he bolted upright in his bed. It wasn't a presence that disturbed his sleep, but more of a need that he wanted to fulfill. He couldn't understand what had happened, the feeling flooded over him, he wasn't sure what exactly it was, and he sat at the edge of the bed listening. He couldn't control himself any longer, he got off the bed and walked towards the door, listening for  
>her movements. Everything seemed still, silence filled the house, almost to the point it was deafening. He opened his door, hearing the hinges groan in disappointment, of course, it wasn't like he could help it. Temptation does get the best of everyone, and he is half demon after all. He stepped into the hallway, he could see her door was open and he could hear her periodically, still in pain. Whether it was good, or bad pain… He couldn't tell. He walked forward, he seen her light was on, he didn't know how but he thought for sure he had turned them off. He was finally in her door frame, and he seen her, sprawled across the bed, sheets tangled around her arms and legs, and she was sweating. He could only guess it was from being in pain, she was breathing heavily, and she seemed uncomfortable. He noticed then that all of her wounds were gone, he couldn't understand how though, from how she was before, not even he could heal that quickly.<p>

He glanced at her face, and seen that she was beautiful… almost angelic. Even with the black hair. He walked up besides the bed, and knelt, watching her closely. She was fidgety, even when she seemed still, she couldn't help but move. Something was bothering her, Dante couldn't figure out what it was. If she had no wounds, what kind of discomfort was she in?

Not waiting a moment longer, he slowly and hesitantly placed a finger on her arm, watching for any kind of movements. Again, her skin blistered and the girl groaned to the touch, unlike before, when it was seemingly arousing her, and Dante figured it was his imagination. He decided to give it a few more tries, he made a longer line down her arm, and to his disbelief, she moaned. Something suddenly took him over, and without actually noticing, he dragged his finger across her fragile skin and she moaned louder, moving closer to the touch. Dante watched her, far more interested then he should have been and a small smirk formed in the corner of his mouth. She was stirring more, her breath becoming more raspy and her body became ridged against his touch. Dante watched her again, wondering if he should continue, or refrain from doing so. Who knew what this was doing to her body, and who knew what would happen to him if she were to wake. He didn't care, he took the chance and place himself above her. He didn't get on the bed, he just loomed over her, fascinated by her very essence. He wanted to take her for his own, but something kept him from doing so. Was it her purity? Or maybe it was his human side deciding it wasn't proper. Just as Dante was about to touch her again, her eyes snapped open, and he didn't have time to react. She grabbed him by his coat and threw him across the room. He hit the wall and fell to the ground, confused and dazed. He looked up, resting his head on the wall, and she walked over to him. He could only laugh.

"I'm not going to hurt you; My friend and I brought you in from outside. You were hurt outside." She ignored him, and crouched beside him. "Least you could do is say thanks." He looked at her.

"I don't like strangers touching me…" She smiled, and she grabbed him again, this time, by his throat. She picked him up, and in one fluid motion, had him pinned to the ground. He was dazed, and he didn't notice her reaching behind her back to pull something out. With another quick motion, she had his hands, legs and shoulders pinned to the ground with small daggers. He cried out in pain, but laughed afterwards. Dante was amazed at her strength and ability, but he was confused again when he found himself getting aroused by the situation. She smiled at him, finding it fascinating by how he was acting on such an occasion.

"What's so funny?" She asked, standing over him.

"If you're going to kill me. It's pretty much impossible." He said under his breath. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not trying to kill you." She winked at him, and proceeded to leave the room. Dante watched her as she left, listening as her footsteps grew fainter. For a moment, he couldn't hear anything, but then he heard the front door open. He cursed at himself and pulled his hands from the floor. He slammed his hands against the floor, pushing the daggers out, and he reached for his shoulders. He grinned his teeth a moment later, when the daggers burned his flesh. They were spell bound. Dante heard the front door close, and he mustered up the courage to pull them out. When he was finally free from the floor, he jumped to his feet and ran towards the door. He ran out so quickly, he stumbled down the steps, almost falling on a pedestrian. Looking in both directions, he couldn't see any sign of the girl. Trish came around a corner a moment later, looking at something, and Dante quickly went to her.

"Was that the girl?" Trish asked, she seemed to have a buzz, "And why do you have stab wounds!" She said grabbing his hand. She looked at them, and realized they would be a quick patch up job. Dante looked downthe street, but he was too late. The girl was gone.

"Where did she go?" He asked her.

"I don't know. What happened? Did you guys fight or something?" She asked. Dante stared off in the distance. She got frustrated a moment later and dug her nails into the wound. "I'm talking to you!"

"Nothing happened…. God damn!" he hissed, turning back to Devil May Cry.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **_I would like to point out, that people probably have seen this story before. I already deleted my old one, I wanted to re-write it, cause in all honesty…. The last one sucked. Massively. So I am uploading everything from scratch._

_AND PLEASE; if you read it, tell me what you think! I don't really care about grammar and all that jazz, cause honestly, It's not my job. I'm doing this all in good fun, but that also doesn't mean I won't want your feed back. :3 THANKS!_


	2. Mission 2: Reunion

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything from Devil May Cry, I only own the girl in the story and the storyline. That's it. :D Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p>Dante walked through the building, it wasn't his place to make excuses, and he didn't have one to begin with. As of right now, he was on a mission. Trish was already in a different part of the building, trying to find… whatever they were here to find in the first place. Trish had gotten a call the day before, someone had lost something of importance, but they had no description of it. Dante was frustrated, not because of the mission at hand, but because Trish had deserted him at the front gate, telling him it was best if he went home.<p>

Dante's mind was in shambles, it had been months since he last seen the women, and he didn't get her name. Apparently it had been bothering him so much; he was becoming a hindrance during battles, and mission. Half the time, she didn't even bother to tell him about them, she just up and left, giving him the choice on if he wanted to follow. Dante was making his way back, the mansion was huge, and he sometimes had troubles finding which way to go. It was old, instead of electricity; it was the old fashion torches that lit his path. The hall he was walking down was empty, to extremely tall double doors were a ways down, and he noticed someone was in there. The light reflected on the floor, through the crack in the doors, and he paused beside them listening inside. Someone was rummaging through stuff, he figured it was Trish, and he walked in, speaking to her.

"Hey Trish… Do you think I could…?" And he stopped mid sentence when he noticed it wasn't Trish at all. The girl had her back to him, still looking through whatever it was and she looked to Dante.

"Ah… So we meet again!" She spoke, finally facing him directly. His mind suddenly became fuzzy, he couldn't think properly and she positioned herself better, placing something in her utility belt. He figured she had to have been using a spell, but he couldn't sense it. She had gotten the best of him again, moving before he was able to think and she gestured her hand towards him. In an instant, he felt his arms being pinned, and when he looked, chains kept him in place. They wrapped around his wrist, and attached themselves to the two pillars next to him.

"What the hell are you doing!" He demanded. The daze began to fade the more irate he became, concerned about what she was planning. She merely smiled at him, and began to eye him up, like he was a piece of candy. She started walking towards him, her footsteps echoing in the large hall and she snickered. "Planning on escaping again?" he asked.

"Ah, no. This time… I feel like having a bit of fun." She said, walking behind him to take a good look at the man. She studied him, seemingly analyzing him and she spoke again. "What are you? You seem to be human, but you have the stench of a demon."

"Heh…" Dante chuckled. She appeared in front, with the same smirk as before and she calmly pulled out a dagger from her utility belt. He didn't like the situation, but he was ready for anything. Watching, she reached up and undid one of the chains with the dagger. Gaining the opportunity, he reached for his sword, taking a swing at her, but she jumped back before it was able to hit her.

"What are you planning, Woman!" Dante hissed, tugging at the chains.

"Like I said before, I just feel like having a little fun!" She shrugged, smiling at him. He wanted to wipe the smile off her face, made her seem innocent. He loathed it. She braced herself, and threw a dagger at his hand, making him drop the sword. She jumped over to the sword, kicking it to the side, and grabbed his hand. "Well, if we do it this way, it won't be fun at all."

The girl yanked the dagger out of his hand and Dante flinched and grinded his teeth. The girl returned the dagger to her utility belt, and reached behind Dante. She trailed her fingers across his skin, and he felt a surge of pain. Looking down, he seen she was inflicting the same damage as he did, and in a quick motions, she pulled out his guns and looked at them. Smirking, she threw them aside, and Dante grunted. She grabbed the collar of his coat, yanking it clean off his arm. She fastened the chain back onto his wrist, and repeated the same process for his other arm. It was an easy task, he only wore his coat, underneath lie nothing. She observed him, he noticed she acted funny; she clenched his coat, and licked her lips. Dante was now concerned, thinking she might be seeing him as prey.

"Now I can get a good look at you." She whispered in his ear, she threw his coat to the ground, and laughed. Dante was breathing heavily, and he gasped as she touched him again. He looked down at her, she was barely touching him, and to his disbelief, he was beginning to feel aroused. "Did you think you were the only one to do such things?" She asked, looking up at him, giving him the image of innocents, and Dante growled, irate.

"What are you…." But he was cut off before he could finish asking. She dragged her finger across his skin, forcefully and her eyes glistened as he moaned out in pleasure. The pain was intense, his skin was instantly in blisters, and her nails dug into them and broke them open. She stopped her torture for a moment, and walked around him. She was taking the sight of him in, watching his muscles twitch with the adrenalin and the pain she inflicted on him. Dante lowered his head, trying hard to cover up what was building inside him and she noticed, again standing in front of him.

"Hey now, don't go hiding on me." She giggled. She placed a finger under his chin, and forced him to look at her. When he looked her directly in the eyes, she nodded, scratching his burn before continuing. She took her full hand, and placed it on his stomach, reaching towards his chest. She let out a sigh of relief when Dante grunted under the pain, he was beyond aroused now. She clawed at his chest, biting her own lip and making it bleed. She took her hands off him, and made her way towards his back. Again he felt her drag her finger across his back, and he realized that she was writing something on his back.

"Who are you?" Dante asked, as the girl lifted her finger off his skin. He sat there for a couple moments, listening to the silence. He was ready to turn around, thinking she had left when he heard her giggle. She placed her finger on him again, this time on his upper neck, and he moaned. He was completely awestruck, he couldn't understand why he was getting so much pleasure from pain, and the fact that he was fully aroused made it even more troubling.

"You don't have to worry about that, you'll find out soon enough." She said, she came back to the front to face him, "I should be asking you that question."

"Haven't you heard?" he asked sarcastically. She began to walk away from him, and he got irate again, he wanted to feel her touch again, she stopped where she first was. "I'm Dante, son of Sparda." He smiled.

"Interesting name… but I've never heard of you." She said bending to pick something up, she placed it in her back pocket and stood to face him. Dante was quick with his actions and snapped one of the chains off the pillars, sending it at her. It snapped on her shoulder before she was able to react, and she jumped back. Gasping in pain, she laughed at him and somehow, the chain was back on the pillar. He had gotten her, from her shoulder blade to her collarbone, in one clean cut. She looked to find herself bleeding and grinned, "A little feisty are we? I like that… Try not to get to impatient…" she laughed. She placed a finger on her wound, wiping up some blood and she casually licked it off her finger, and walked towards him.

"I could wait all night…" he breathed as she placed her hands on his chest again. He was overwhelmed with pleasure, taking in the pain and closing his eyes. She dug her nails in as he watched her discreetly, and they both began to breathe heavily. She looked up at him, still keeping her head bowed, almost seductively and she smiled a toothy grin. Dante firmly grabbed the chains, pulling on them as hard as she could, and they snapped, falling to the floor. She didn't try to contain him, too preoccupied in her own activities, and he threw the chains around the both of them, wrapping them together. He tightened the chains, pulling them together so she couldn't escape, and she suddenly cried out in pain. He too, realized he was in pain, and he looked down to see both of their torsos touching. She reached around, clawing at his back, unable to determine if she wanted him close or to back away. She was panting; she was between pure agony and shear bliss. He suddenly was hungering for more, smelling her skin and nuzzling her hair. He smelt her blood, moving his head towards her collar bone; he traced her wound with his tongue and burned it closed. In an instant, she moaned, becoming weak at the knees, but Dante held her up. He was never this fascinated by any woman before; he wanted to savor her touch, and wishing to stay in this moment forever.

Breathing heavily, she stood on her toes and whispered faintly into his ear. Dante smiled, letting the gap between them widen so he could get a better look at his prey. He let go of a chain, drawing his hand to her neck, and traced it down to her collarbone, following the curve. She pushed away from him, hesitantly moaning, and recoiled when her forearms burned from touching his chest. Dante took no heed to her, doing what he wanted, his entire body was covered in burns and scratches, but he didn't care. She was clawing at him, seemingly begging for more, and Dante turned his head to nuzzle her neck again, but something changed. "No!" she breathed suddenly, before he knew what was happening, she was gone from beneath the chains, running for the door.

"Hey!" He called out to her, but she was gone just as fast as she came. Dante noticed that the chains were completely gone, an illusion? Trish appeared at the door a moment later, seemingly confused and looking behind her. Dante sighed, reaching for his belongings and almost forgetting about what had just happened. He put his coat on, holstered his guns and strapped his sword to his back. He thought about what just happened, and smirked, "Did you find anything Trish?"

"No… Who was that girl?" she asked turning to him. "What the hell happened to you?" She snickered.

"Does it matter? Did you find it or not?" he hissed. She ran over to him, ignoring his attitude and examined his wounds. She touched an open blister and he flinched, it was nothing more than pain. "I'll take that as a no." he said pushing her aside.

"Wait, what the hell happened in here? I couldn't find the thing anywhere, so this was the last place I could find it." She stated.

"Do you remember the girl we found at Devil May Cry? That was her. I think she might have taken what we were looking for," He lied. He refitted his coat, and began making it was to the door, Ignoring Trish's confused look. "I thought you said I was the only one who could burn her?"

"Well, if she's pure enough, she'll burn you too, of course. But I didn't see any burns on her." Trish stated, getting out ointment for the burns. "Are you sure she burned you? And not casting some kind of spell?"

"I couldn't tell you, I was chained at one point, but I think those were illusions." He grunted, remembering he could move.

"She's something alright…" Trish mumbled.

"What exactly? She heals quickly and can manipulate people. But when she's unconscious demons can burn her, yet when she's awake, she can burn demons?" He said running everything through his head. "It doesn't make sense!" He said getting pissed.

"What exactly did she do?" Trish asked, wondering about the chains.

"Tortured me." He said turning to leave. "You need to tell me more about this pure crap."

"Sure… lets heal you first. You're a mess." Trish laughed, "Tortured my ass." She said under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So far so good! :D Hopefully it'll stay like this, I'm loving where this is heading. YAY! Don't be afraid to write a review. I'd much appreciate it. Bie bie for now, Next chapter soon! :D


	3. Mission 3: The Explanation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Devil May Cry Series, I only own Erika and the storyline. D:

* * *

><p>The Explanation<p>

* * *

><p>Dante sat leaning on the back of a chair as Trish delicately dressed his wounds. His chest had finally healed all the way; there was no scaring left to prove that the reunion took place. When Trish and Dante got back to Devil May Cry, Dante was actually shocked to find how bad the wounds were, and that his entire chest was burnt. Trish had ask him repeatedly what exactly had happened, but Dante didn't budge, he wouldn't dare tell her what was going on. Trish would probably laugh at him, making him the laughing stock, and she would be relentless.<p>

"Ah…Dante…. I think she wrote her name on your back." Trish laughed. Dante was wondering what was taking her so long to dress the wounds on his back, and this is what she was doing? Making out names within the scratches?

"Would you stop looking for pictures in my scratches, and dress the wounds." Dante hissed.

"I'm being serious!" Trish snapped back, she grabbed a mirror lying in a draw, and showed him. "Erika, look her up in the phonebook." She slammed the drawer shut and continued her work. Dante's thoughts ran wild, was that indeed her name, he couldn't see why not. The thing that confused him the most, was she seemed just as intrigued as he was in their last encounter. At one point she was seemingly enjoying it, begging for more. That moment was something he couldn't get out of his mind, her face was burned in there for ages to come and he wanted it to stay that way. The one thing that lingered within all of that was, why was she doing these things to him, and if he would meet her again, or would it be years this time?

"Explain to me how this pure shit works." He asked, calmly and friendly. Last thing he needed was Trish getting an attitude with him.

"What are you specifically asking?" Trish said confused.

"Why was I able to burn her at first? And then how was she able to burn me?" he grunted. She seemed to be dodging the question.

"Well, when you first burned her, I thought it was because she was innocent. But it seems like she's a full on virgin. Seeing how she burned you back there. But then again, you both seem to be burning one, and not the other. So there could be a spell or some kind of jewel with a spell attached to it."

"Pendants can be taken care of easily. She had that one on her left arm; I could snatch that in a heartbeat, along with her arm." He sighed; he flinched a moment later when Trish dug at a blister with a swab.

"I wouldn't be so sure, if she is a pure innocent that could do more harm than good." She stated, switching swabs, "You should look into things before you go snatching limbs."

"And how could you tell if she is a pure innocent." He asked, turning to her. She thrusted the swab in his face.

"Well, with pure virgins, they're easily burned by demons. Since you're half demon, you can't burn her as much as other's might. For instance, you cause blisters, easily manageable, and heal quickly. But let's say a pure demon would touch her, they'd have the ability to burn her right down to the bone, chances of healing would be damn near impossible." She said.

"How do you know this anyways?" he interrupted her.

"Trust me, I've seen such things. They're not pretty." She said, wiping away some blood. "I may not know everything about the subject, but I know that if she is pure, any demon sentimental feelings towards a virgin could be dangerous. It could even kill her." She said watching him closely.

"How do you mean kill her?" he asked taking a glance back at her. Trish smiled.

"You have a thing for her don't you?" Trish laughed.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Dante said sarcastically, shrugging, "I want to know who she is." He said a moment later, becoming serious.

"Yeah yeah, let's say for instance, you kiss her. That could kill her. But the ultimate and painful death would be if you were to fornicate with the young lass." She said sarcastically.

"Well it's not like she doesn't have that on her mind…" Dante mumbled under his breath. Dante started to let his mind wander; there was so much he wanted to know. Could it really be true? The lust that he felt for her wasn't like something he experienced before. Did it have something to do with the mission before they encountered her? Or maybe there was something with a bigger meaning behind it. That's when he remembered the dream…

* * *

><p><em>Dante moved against the woman, feeling her body against his, and everything was confusing. He bent down to kiss her, his lips blistering against her heated breath, and it heightened his lust for her. Something in the back of his mind told him it was wrong, something bad was going to happen. He had stopped kissing her and was trialing his lips against her skin, down her jaw line and to her neck. He found himself biting into her, letting her blood run down his throat, and it burned, intensely. She was crying out in pain, but it didn't faze him, she was clawing at him, and edging him on. <em>

_As their skin touched, his body burned with pleasure, but something was different. He couldn't figure out what it was, the entire dream was a mess; he couldn't tell what exactly was going on. Their bodies were entangled in one another, his hands searching and find their way around her curves. The more he touched her, the more she called out for him, and she would dig her nails deeper into his skin. Everything around him was hazy, making it hard for him to tell anything for what it really as, or who the woman he lusted for was. Something was happening, he couldn't tell. He could hear faint whispers, and sometime was tugging at him below. He felt her move, ever so slightly and in an instant his body was in pure agony. He would cry out in pain and wake up in a cold sweat._

* * *

><p>"Dante! Could you grab the damn phone already!" Trish screamed at him, pinching one of the burn marks. He jumped in surprise and obeyed as she continued to dress his wounds.<p>

"Devil May Cry?" he spoke into the phone. He only got Silence. "Hello?" his voice echoed.

"…." There was something in the background, he couldn't tell what it was. He waited a while, figuring it was a misdial or a prank call, but right as he was about to hang up, he heard a scream in the background.

"Who is this?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"I have her, Dante. If you want her, come and claim her." A raspy voice said over the phone, laughing.

"Who are you!" Dante demanded, standing up and almost causing Trish to fall over. The medical supplies flew in all directions and Trish got pissed. Dante waved a hand at her, shutting her up.

"You came to my home before, the same room where she chained you, and hurry Dante, before I burn all of her flesh off!" It snickered, and Dante heard a scream before it cut off, leaving a dial tone.

"What the hell was that!" Trish demanded as Dante hung up the phone.

"They have a girl, and I can only assume it's Erika. They're trying to kill her." He said, anger showing hard in his voice.

"Wait… You're not planning to go after them are you, after what she did to you?" Trish demanded.

"It wasn't what I told you, I wanted it just as much as she did. It wasn't intentional at all." Dante stated, fitting his coat over his shoulders ad heading out the door with sword in hand. "Are you coming or not!"

"Yeah, But why? I don't know what's going on, but you need to explain this to me. I don't like going in blind. And I don't see why she's worth saving." Trish hissed. Dante slammed his hand against the wall, scaring her.

"Apparently she's pure, like you said. That gives me enough reason" he spat, walking out the door.

"And I thought you said you were attacked!" She said following him, trying to pry the information out of him.

"I said no such thing." He said walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would like to say right away, The next chapters will explain more about the blood stuff. Mind you I know Dante isn't vampire, nor am I trying to portray him as one. Like I said, the next chapters will explain more about that.  
><span>Until then, Please read and review if you can! I'd much appreciate it!<span>


	4. Mission 4: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Devil May Cry Series. The only thing that I do own, is Erika and the storyline. :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Meeting<strong>

* * *

><p>They had finally made it to the mansion, it seemed like an eternity, but they finally made it. Dante was the first to enter, being confronted by some demons that lay waiting, thinking they could ambush him on the way in. Dante was ready, he brought out his two girls; Ebony and Ivory; kissing them before running at the beasts, bullets stopping them where they stood. Dante continued, pulling out his sword; Rebellion; before cutting it clean, in two.<p>

"You know, for having such a mouthy attitude, I'm surprised at how easy this is." Dante grunted, wishing it were a little harder. He turned a corner, unsure of where exactly the room was. He was only planning to come here once, so he didn't see a reason to memorize the building. Heading deeper into the mansion, Dante turned left, but stopped when he heard the girl scream. Wrong turn, he needed to go right. Somehow the imagines of last time slipped in, it was pissing him off.

"So are you ever going to tell me what really happened? Or is it, 'I couldn't tell you' still?" Trish asked, mocking him.

"When I figure it out, I'll tell you." He hissed, "But for right now, how about we save someone, instead of worrying about some little spell?"

"Ok… Fine" Trish sighed, backing up with her hands up. His mind wasn't on talking about it, he just wanted to make sure an innocent victim, if she even was, wasn't killed. Dante was getting closer to her screams, they were sounding completely different compared to the last encounter, but somehow, it didn't seem to bother him. All he could do was cringe at the sound. Dante ran quicker, and skidded when he went past the room the scream was coming from. The doors were wide open, as if displaying the scene and Dante was enraged. The girl was hanging, suspended by her arms by chains, and she dangled, feet barely touching the ground. A figure stood next to her, it was covered in a robe, concealed, and it as hutched back, and that's when Dante seen the knife at her throat.

Dante walked forward, ready to slay it where it stood, but stopped a moment later when he seen a barrier around the door.

"I'm going to find a way to break the barrier. You keep that thing from killing her." Trish whispered, she knew that deep down Dante was more interested in the girl then he could admit himself. She had never seen him this angered by a demon, much less what it was doing to an innocent human. She couldn't refuse to help him; after all he did for her. Dante stood fast on his feet, pulling his guns out and pointing them at the creature.

"Your weapons are useless, they cannot break the barrier!" the thing exclaimed, letting out a hideous laugh. He shoved the dagger he had into his robe, pulling out a larger, more menacing looking one. It began to taunt Dante, rubbing the blade against her cheek, and then neck, before pulling it across her stomach.

"Tch…" Dante felt useless, he could only watch. The girl groaned, biting her lip and keeping a scream inside. She tried to curl into a fetal position, to try and make the pain go away, but she couldn't keep herself up. Dante clutched his weapons, keeping ready for when the barrier would fall. He couldn't wait for it to fall, and for him to get his hands on, whatever it was. It was watching Dante, he couldn't see his face, but he could feel its stare. Laughing mockingly, it jabbed the sword through the chains, turning towards Dante and walking down the stone steps.

"I wouldn't dare to imagine a demon such as yourself to be interested in a mere human." It studied him.

"What makes you think I'm only interested in her?" he said, as if to just state the matter. Dante could feel her stare, and he had a feeling she was trying to tell him something. The creature before him laughed gain, walking towards him. It seemed to have a limp, as if injured, It was hunched over, and moved as if every muscle in it's body kept twitching. "Who are you?"

"What does it matter? You are not my keeper." it snickered. The thing raised it's hand, stepping backwards, and it bent, looking at her cut. It proceeded to look at its hand, right before placing it over her cut. She screamed, kicking her legs and she tried desperately to get away from the touch. It was futile. "LET HER GO!" Dante screamed at it.

"Oh dear heavens no! That just will not do. We still have so much to do with her!" it raised it's arms, as if praising something. Dante looked at her stomach, there was a blackened indent from where it's had once was, the cut completely covered. The girl didn't move, her head was still back, as if she were a statue after the attack.

"You see, she's bound. Not even your powers can stop the ending result." it seemingly smiled at him, Dante couldn't help but want to tear it off of it's face, regardless if he could see it or not.

"What are you talking about? Dante hissed. She had finally moved, bowing her head but she didn't look at him, she just twisted her wrist, trying effortlessly to get free from their grasp.

"oh…" it said, as if shocked. It gave out a sudden shrill of laughter, and the girl flinched. "She hasn't told you? Oh my Oh my. To think you were to actually keep your word?" It turned to her, face to face it snickered.

"Let her go! Don't make me tell you again!" Dante threatened. He noticed she was beginning to lose consciousness. The creature grunted, hitting the girl across the face, and she groaned. A large black mark was smeared across her face.

"You see, she was the one who asked of you! She was the one who planned it all, as if you could save anyone in the slightest bit, it's beyond me!" It stated, gesturing it's hands. "Oh but don't worry, She will die by your hands." it snickered.

"Erika!" Dante screamed, waking the girl. In a swift motion, she grabbed the sword that the creature left in the chains, and grabbed it with her feet. Dante was shocked at her agility, it was almost as if her feet were hands, and the creature was quick to realize. She threw the sword in the air, catching it so she had a better grip on it, and brought it down on the demon's head. The creature cried out in pain, stumbling backwards, and cursing. Dante noticed the barrier fall, and stepped forward. During the commotion, he had lowered his guard, dropping his guns. He brought them up when the creature was steady, hissing at Erika. She lost consciousness again, dropping the sword. The creature charged, but Dante's fingers were quicker. He let out as many bullets as he could into the creature, regardless if it was dead, and when he was in close enough range, took the Rebellion to finish the job. It's head flew across the room, landing at Trish's feet a moment later.

"Erika?" he called out. He put his weapons back, and reached out to touch her.

"Dante! Don't!" Trish called out running to his side. She found that he was touching her, and didn't understand why he didn't listen. "She's on the verge of death already, do you want to kill her?"

"Nothing's happening." he stated. Dante did notice that she was already on the verge of death. Besides her face, her entire body was covered in burns, blisters and skin, peeling off. Her body was almost lifeless, the only traces was her breathing, and even that was faint. She had to have been in so much pain, her hands were clawed from her own doing, and her lip was torn to shreds. He reached up to her face, lightly brushing damp hair out of the way, and caressing her cheek. "I don't understand…" he whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Trish demanded. He was acting like he was in love with the human, she found it almost disgusting. Not because she was human, or anything like that, but the fact that… he was in love? Trish stepped back a moment, trying to gather her own thoughts.

"We don't have time to discuss all this right now. We need to get her back up to par. She has a lot more explaining to do, now that this fucking thing is dead." he said pissed, kicking the body. He realized then it was a normal man, what he looked like before, he couldn't fathom the idea. He took his coat off, wrapping it around her before undoing her chains. She was like a lifeless doll, not stirring or making any sound. He carried her, and began to walk towards the doors.

"What did the creature say? What was said? Do you know what is going on now? At all?" Trish began to spit out one question after another, but Dante ignored her. He wasn't in the mood for talking. There were so many questions on his mind, with what was all said by the looked down at Erika, noticing that some of her burns were already starting to heal and some places even had full color. "Who are you? He whispered.

There were so many thoughts running through his head, he couldn't keep up with them. Before he realized it, he found himself close to Devil May Cry. He realized Trish was still in toe, she hadn't said a word to him, he could only imagine how it seemed from her point of view. "Sorry…." he managed to push out.

"What?" Trish asked, snapping out of her own thoughts.

"Nothing…" he grunted, shifting the girls weight in his arms. She was surprisingly light…

"What's on your mind?" Trish asked, she noticed he had a particular look on his face, almost as if he was shocked to find something out.

"I…." He walked for a couple of moments, silent. He was wondering too what exactly was on his mind. One thing he did know, was he couldn't tell if he wanted to trust her or not, wondering if she was maybe a demon herself, but the creature had mentioned that she was a human. Not to mention, how she was able to move like she did, and of this ability to heal and burn was beyond his comprehension. Where did she even receive it?

"I'm thinking about what the demon had said, saying she still had much to do, or something stupid like that. He was babbling half the time anyways." Dante mumbled. Trish looked at him like he was stupid and looked down at the girl. She was shocked to find her almost fully healed. "I don't think we should be this kind to her, not unless she explains herself."

"I don't think you have a reason to worry. If she was planning to harm you, she would have done it al…" she realized was she had said, and tried quickly to change the subject. "I'm wondering what this is."

"The band on her arm?" Dante asked, ignoring Trish.

"No this… I haven't seen anything like it, I can't determine if it's demonic or not." She stated. She grabbed for the girls neck and Dante noticed the pendant. It had the same symbol as the one on her arm. Trish placed the pendant back down, and the girl stirred, her hand came up and fell onto his mother's pendant. He flinched a moment later when he realized she was burning him again.

"She HAS to be wearing something…" Trish said, watching Dante's skin redden and blister. Dante bit down on his tongue, trying to hide the fact that it was only arousing him again. He began to walk quicker, feeling the burning sensation and having Trish stare at it like it was feast was making him uncomfortable. "It doesn't seem like she's being affected by… Hey!" Trish said trying to keep up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ugh Finally. This one doesn't really have frisky scenes, but I tried to up the ante on the fighting. I hope I did a better job. Not to mention it was so friggen frustrating, seeing how my microsoft program completely locked me out (how...don't ask me. I'm not a computer wiz)AND FYI: I'm so not ready for the next chapter. It was three pages long, to the usual two. -_- and I have 10x more notes. *weeps*I'm sleep deprived. Enjoy, and please comment. I would like feed back at some point. 


	5. Mission 5: Closer

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything from the Devil May Cry Series, The only thing I do own, is this storyline, and Erika. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Closer<strong>

* * *

><p>They had finally reached Devil May Cry when night had fallen, Erika still hadn't woke, and they all were famished. Trish was the first to enter, leading the way to the same bedroom as before, and Dante was careful not to burn any more of his skin as he placed her on the bed. It seemed a troublesome task to try and retrieve his coat off her, so he left it and went to his own bedroom. Trish mentioned she was going to take care of her, and Dante sighed. He was beginning to feel more frustrated, everything was just to much to organize, He figured the best option was to sleep on it.<p>

"Son of a bitch!" Dante grumbled, slamming his door. He could ear Erika In the other room, and inevitably he was reacting to it. He fell onto the bed, looking at the window. The moon was full, brightening his room as if to bring something out of hiding. She'd wake soon, and pin him to the floor. What he'd give just to have it happen again… Dante slapped himself, turning over and burying his face in his pillow. He had to keep his mind off such perverted thoughts. Turning back over on his back, he let sleep take him over, and he knew he needed it, it'd been days since he last slept. Within moments, he was at rest and dreams of lust began to fill his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Dante looked down at the women, her face was blurred, and he had troubles figuring out who she was. He felt her fingers touch him, cringing I pain, a moan escaped his mouth but he didn't understand why. He heard her laugh, and he knew the dream clearly, but something was different. He was covered in sweat, and she too, her hair matted and tangled. <em>

_"Would you be willing?" She asked him, caressing his arms, making them weak to the touch. _

_What are you talking about" he whispered. The were moving, but he couldn't tell what was being done. She pushed him to the floor, and he felt the pain she had inflicted on him countless other times, but it wasn't as intense. She was laughing, writing something on his chest. "What are you doing… Erika?"_

_"Hmm… Finally learned my name? heh… say it again." she played, kissing his neck. Her hair was drenched, and it fell to his chest, making him flinch. Her hair felt like acid on his skin, but it wasn't ruining the mood. It only excited him more, and she laughed grinding against him. He grabbed her hips, keeping her in place, "You do know what will happen, when you appease your desire, don't you?" _

_"I'd do anything for it…" he spoke, his voice was hoarse and raspy. He pushed her to the ground, pinning her. She laughed at him. Something had happened to the dream, he could barely see anything, heard whispers and at some points, extreme pain. He had felt himself moving against her, adjusting and in one motion, he was seemingly cascaded into a world of shear pain. Nothing about it was pleasurable at all. He tried moving, to get away but couldn't. He could hear someone calling out to him, but couldn't tell who._

* * *

><p>"Dante!" Trish screamed, shaking him. He woke quickly, clenching the sheet covers, and sweating. He was covered in sweat, and everything but his pants, were thrown around the room. "What the hell were you dreaming about?" She asked.<p>

"Nothing!" he barked, he could still feel the intense pain, it emanated through his entire body, and seemingly pulsated with his heart beat. "How is she?"

"She's fine, she's already fully healed. I'm going out to go find out some more information. What ever you do, do NOT let her leave." She stated before exiting the room. Dante felt the pain dissipated, and only the places she had touched him in the dream still ached. He rubbed his neck, trying to make the feeling go away, but it wouldn't subside. Standing up, he headed over to where the girl was lying, and he entered the room quietly. Erika was lying there, almost peacefully, as if she were a statue. Dante walked over to the side of her bed, and sat on the floor, resting his back to her. For a moment there was silence, and then he heard her stir.

"What are you hiding?" he whispered. His mind raced on everything that had happened. If she did have things to do, why was he involved? What did he have to do with any of this? There were so many questions he wished for her to answer, but he knew better, she wasn't the talking type. He began to feel the itch again, that one itch that he couldn't scratch, no matter how close she was.

"I loath demons…." she spoke, startling him. He couldn't face her, he couldn't understand why either. He could tell she was tired, weak. "The demons was right. I don't have a lot to get done, and I am bound. But I need to kill them before my time ends."

"Who? He whispered.

"The one who killed my family. I hate them all…" she tried to steady herself, but there was sorrow in her voice. Dante stood up and faced the girl. Her eyes were close, and he knew she was awake.

"What is it, you still have to do?" he asked, bending down and getting close to her ear. He had seen her flinch, and odd reactions from her, to say the least.  
>"I c-cannot say, it will jeopardize everything." she whispered.<p>

"What are you planning to do?" he asked, kissing her neck. It almost over took him, and he mustered all the energy he could, so he wouldn't submit to it.

"What I plan to." She hissed, something took him over, and she kissed her neck again. She quivered under his touch, trying to hid the feeling that overwhelmed her too and he smiled. He read her like a book this time, her movements were clear now, and he was ready for anything.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get away with it this time…" he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw line to her collarbone. He read her movement, and she wasn't prepared for how quick he was. In the blink of an eye, he threw her to the wall, pinning her down. He held her wrists, she tried moving but it was futile. She tried to move her legs, but he was quick to hold her, his hand found her hip and locked her in place.

Erika looked him n the eyes, again with the innocents, and yet he was still trapped in her gaze. She smiled, almost sinisterly, and looked away. Without warning, he bit into her neck, wanting to feel the blood spill onto his tongue, and the moment it hit, she cried out in pain. She began to squirm, trying to get away from him, almost as if it was to much for her to handle. He pressed against her, making her lose her breath, and strength, she clawed at his hands, begging for their release. He let go of her neck, licking the last of the blood off, and she arched her back. Their skin was barely touching, he could feel the heat radiating off her body, his mouth burned from her blood, he was craving more, wanting to take all of her. She slammed her body back against the wall as he bit into her again, she faced the ground, letting out a whimper. The room was steadily getting hotter, his hands were sweating and he was having troubles keeping her in his grasp. He let go of her neck, and a trail of blood dribbled down her chest. "You're liking this, aren't you?"

"Figured me out, eh?" she laughed as he let go of her hands.

"Let's hope we have." Dante hissed, slamming his hands against the wall. Erika flinched, bracing her hands against his chest, and when she opened her eyes, he smiled at her. Both of his hands were beside her head, as if encasing her, and he laughed. "Why so timid there kitten?"

Erika clicked her teeth at him, and Dante responded with pressing his body against hers, making her moan. She turned her head, something was off, he couldn't tell what. Her body was covered in sweat, he looked down to find his own body covered too. He also noticed that her hands were clenched, and in seeing it, something took him over. He grabbed her by the chin, forcing a kiss on her, and she let her hands fall. He was able to get to her open her mouth, after much hesitation, and their tongues danced. She tugged at his pants, asking for more contact, and he gladly obeyed. He placed a hand on her hip, bringing her closer as he burned her skin, and he pressed against her. Erika lost her breath, breaking the kiss, and Dante laughed. He could feel her breath on his neck, almost like steam, and he became berserk with lust.

Erika placed a finger on his back, tracing his spine, and he bit into her again, the blood made his lip scream out in pain, but they thrived off it just the same. He let go of her again, and brought her in for a kiss. She couldn't resist him, clawing at his back, she bucked her hips, but he kept her from doing so. He could barely feel her against him, but he longed for her more than she did him. "What's keeping you?" she asked mockingly, breaking the kiss.

Dante moved, grabbing her again, and throwing her to the ground. She landed, having the wind knocked out of her. Dante was quick to be on top of her, kissing her again and making it hard for her to breath. She grabbed at his shoulders, the direct contact made it hard for him to keep the moan from escaping him. Something had begun to happen, but he couldn't tell what exactly what going on, he was to enthralled with what was in front of him.

It was becoming harder to breath for the two of them, the room felt like a boiler room, and both of them were sweating profusely and he brought her down, closer to him. She laughed at him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and trailing her fingers over his skin. His already blistered back began to blister more, causing an interesting feeling. Dante noticed that the pain was becoming more intense, he let go of the kiss but he only longed for it more. He traced her outline, creating a display of blisters. He bit down on her again, craving everything to happen at once. She cried out in pain as he bit harder, opening the wound wider, and she arched her back, making their skin touch.

At some point, the power had gone out, and neither of them had noticed, too involved in their lust. She began to claw at his back, making it bleed. It trailed off his skin until it dripped onto her chest, making the moan through clenched teeth. Dante couldn't understand why the pain had intensified, and he could only guess it was a spell, but he couldn't stop. He was weak against her touch, and she insisted on keeping it that way.

She tried bucking her hips, and he had forgotten to hold her down, and the both of them moaned in pleasure. He was quick to replace his hand, burning her in the process, and she ripped his hand off her. She rolled him over, and she straddled him, laughing as she pulled out daggers, ready to pin him. Dante wasn't in the mood for games, he grabbed the daggers from her, ignoring the pain they caused and rolled back into their original position. Dante was quick, shoving the blades into her hands, pinning them above her head. She cried out in pain, squirming, but she wasn't enjoying it. She tried to get him off her, but he held her down.

"It's my turn to play." he hissed.

"Is that so?" She whispered, biting down on her lip. Dante had noticed the once full moon was no longer, and a red ominous glow began to fill the room. Something about it seemed strangely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He pushed against her, and she bucked, causing both of them to shake under the pleasure. Dante heard something off in the distance, but he couldn't tell what it was, and he continued the torture regardless. He traced her leg, bringing her knee to his ribs as he look at her. She could be seen clearly in the red glow, sweat dripped off his face, onto her chest and she gasped. He was even more aroused, seeing her filled with pleasure, and somehow a growl escaped his throat. She trailed her fingers along his bare skin, it was beyond the point of blistering, and now only raw flesh resided. He moaned, and she bucked under him again. He returned the favor, hard, and she gasped, pulling at his arms. He bent down, kissing her and caressing her cheek, but it didn't burn.

~You know what will happen?~ a voice whispered, Dante recognized it. The kiss deepened, but not by his doing, but hers. She entangled her fingers in his hair, pulling it slightly, and when he tried pulling away, she brought him back. ~So much pleasure…. So much lust.~

"Are you willing?" Erika asked, breaking the kiss. He looked at her, her eyes were transfixed on him, her breathing erratic and heavy. His hand moved from caressing her face, and his fingers too, entangled themselves in her hair.

"I'd do anything!" he hissed, slamming his hand beside her head. He fought against his urges. Pulling tighter on her hair, he buried his face in her shoulder, his entire body was shaking and it urged him to continue. He refrained, afraid it might kill her, surprised it hadn't yet, and he was surprised by how he was acting. That's when he noticed that she wasn't moving.

"Dante!" Trish screamed. He was immediately snapped out of his daze, and he looked down to find her alright. She was unconscious and breathing heavily. How far would have he gone? Dante slammed his fists on the ground, jumping off her and looked back at Erika as she lay panting. Picking her up, he placed her on the bed, and he brushed her skin, she moaned. His lust for her almost took him over, he turned to Trish. "Take care of her" he hissed.

Trish ignored him, walking into the room as he left, and he made his way towards his room. Everything seemed back to normal, the lights were on, the rooms were cool and the moon still shown through. He watched Trish for a moment, and continued to his room, almost regretting what he did. Dante made his way back to his room, slamming the door behind him and plopping on the bed. His mind was racing, his body ached and his frustrations were at an all time high. He didn't want to deal with any of it.

"You could have killed her" Trish stated, she stood outside the doors with her arms across her chest. Dante didn't say anything to her, he turned over in his bed and she closed the door lightly. His heart was racing, every inch of him cried out for Erika, and he found himself covered in blood and sweat. He shook his head and faced the other direction, trying to shut everything out of his mind. "What have you done to me?" he asked out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _A growl? What is he a dog? LMFAO anyways… Yeah I would like to point out that no, I am not trying to make him a vampire, it's the feeling that the blood gives on his tongue that makes him want it. Seeing how this entire thing revolves around sadistic pleasure… sadomasochistic? Or something lmfao. Anywho, comment if you will. Thankies._


	6. Mission 6: Fight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Devil May Cry series. The only things that I do own, are the storyline, Erika and that fucking kick ass sword I want. *wishes*

* * *

><p><strong>Fight<strong>

* * *

><p>Trish walked into Erika's room, checking up on her hours after what Dante had done to her. She was angry with her, string Dante along like he was some kind of toy, and now causing him to nearly kill her. What was her game? Trish knew she was casting a spell on Dante. She was running all over town, trying to find out information on this girl, but she didn't get anywhere. She wanted to break the spell before Dante got himself in more trouble then needed. Trish walked in to find the girl refitting her clothing, and packing a few things away.<p>

"I have a feeling you're up to no good…" Trish said, the girl didn't budge, she only turned, smiling at her. Trish returned the favor, with much disgust. Trish stood in the door way, arms crossed.

"You catch on well, my friend." the girl laughed, and her smile suddenly faded.

"I am not your friend." Trish spat.

"No need for harsh words my dear. We both can share him." She stated, walking up to Trish and gesturing towards his room.

"What are you using him for?" Trish asked, ignoring her suggestion. "He may not see it, but I can see the little games your playing."

"Can you now…" Erika spat, pulling out a dagger and slamming it into the door frame. Erika approached her, pushing her way through the door frame.

"What are your intentions?" Trish asked, blocking her way.

"Now if I were to tell you that, Our little game would end, wouldn't it?" she smiled, pulling the dagger from the door frame. Trish watched her every move. "I only wish to have him for the opposite reason you think. And you're starting to become really bothersome."

"We'll have to see about that…" Trish said coldly. Trish shot her arm out, missing Erika by inches with her lightning magic. Erika laughed, taking Trish by the hair and sending down the hall into the office. Erika was quick on her, Trish had troubles following her with her eyes and she heard Erika mumble something. She watched her as Erika entered Dante's room, she tried to move her body but she was stunned. She couldn't move nor speak, and she could only imagine what was going on in the room. She struggled with her body, her body felt like a statue, and trying to move only seemed to hinder the effort. Something snapped, and she found herself able to move, but only a little. She was able to roll over, and she began to crawl on all fours, towards Dante's room.

"Come on now, I didn't expect this to be a fair fight…" Erika said, startling Trish. Erika placed her foot on her shoulder, and shoved her down. "Please don't make me fight you, I don't want it to be like this…" she said, looking at Dante's door. Trish was surprised, she didn't expect this girl to show any remorse for what she did, much less sadness. She also didn't expect the girl to show her feelings about Dante, it was clear what she was feeling, and maybe she was still innocent after all. Trish ignored her thoughts, jumping to her feet and standing ready. Erika looked to her, she was clearly irritated, "Fine.."

Trish jumped at the girl, clearly missing her again, and landing her punch on the wall. The girl was too quick for her, but how? Clearly she was a human, and not even a hybrid would be able to move this quick, except for Dante. Trish turned to face Erika, and was shocked to find her casually standing behind her. She grabbed Trish by the hair, sending her across the room toward Dante's desk, which crumbled beneath her as she fell on top of it. Erika walked over, looming over the dazed girl and smiled. Erika didn't have her normal innocent stare that she had with Dante, She was almost saddened by attacking Trish. She watched the girl as she was seemingly debating something with herself, her facial expressions kept changing, and she would get pissed and click her teeth. Realizing Erika wasn't playing attention, Trish flipped, kicking her feet out from under her causing Erika to fall. When she began to move, Trish was quick on her feet, and hit the unsuspecting girl with a kick to her side.

Erika coughed, having the wind knocked out of her and glanced at Trish just as she brought down another bolt of lightning. She was quick to dodge it, taking out a dagger and throwing it at her. She succeeded in cutting her arm, and Trish swayed after trying to dodge it. Trish was able to steady her feet, and when she looked at Erika, she stood readying something in her left hand. Slowly something began to materialize, and after it was formed, she found it to be some kind of sword made of what looked like shadow. Erika jumped, bring it down on Trish, but she missed, and Trish rolled off to the side, avoiding her. It was like a game of tag, one strike after another, sometimes they'd miss, other times they'd send one another flying across the room. The room was beginning to look like a disaster zone, and Trish noticed herself loosing energy. Erika, however, was able to keep up with her no problem.

"Dammit! I'm getting tired of this!" Erika yelled, and she ran forward, kicking Trish in the stomach were she stood. She flew against the wall, with great force, and she had the wind knocked out of her. When she regained her thoughts, she ran towards Erika, and as quick as the small girl hit her, she was quick to land a punch to the chest, sending her back towards the wall. Erika jumped to her location, and gracefully landed beside her. Trish didn't know what was going on anymore as Erika grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room. Trish landed against the wall, and fell to the ground, where she ceased to move. "I need to make sure this works! You don't understand… You're in the way! You're ruining everything!" She yelled at her.

"I will protect him even if it means death!" Trish said, getting to her feet.

"Please…." Erika pleaded with her, Trish had seen the sorrow in her eyes, but refused to accept them as true feelings. Erika sighed, and she was by Trish's side. She hit Trish with her elbow, sending her a few feet, and reappeared before her to knock her down with a blow to her jaw. Trish coughed, readying herself for another punch or kick, but received nothing. When Trish looked up, she found Erika coming down on her with the shadow sword. She was knocked down with such force, she found herself unable to stay conscious when she hit the ground.

"It's the… way that he can save…. Please help him save…" Erika said. Trish had troubles trying to figure out what she was saying, but it was useless, she was out before she knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, I'm really really hoping that I was able to get this fight scene down to a tee, but I won't know unless someone COMMENTS and tells me :P I crave opinions! Wahhhh! But I do have to say, it was fun to write instead of the pervy succubus always trying to get in Dante's pants… I mean… Ignore that, I didn't say anything. XP


	7. Mission 7: Break Through

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything from the Devil May Cry series. The only things I do own are the character, Erika and the storyline. :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Break Through<strong>

* * *

><p>Dante had woke throughout the night, unsure of what was going on. He remembered Trish waking him, saying something to him but couldn't keep focused, or awake to comprehend what she was saying. Other times he'd wake to whispers of Erika, taunts and teasing subjecting him to dreams far worse the before. He had remembered her saying something to him, but the haze of the dreams prevented him from fully understanding what she was trying to get across. Reality and fantasy had begun to blur, he couldn't tell dreams from the real world, and he didn't care. As long as he felt that touch.<p>

The next morning when he woke, he was sore, but not from his skin, but his muscles. He couldn't help but notice the burns had finally healed, and making his way towards the bathroom, he went to confirm it. The burns were completely healed, and in an instant, he noticed something written on his chest in what was seemingly eyeliner. ~Dante, come find me, I can't prevent this on my own.~ Below was an imprint of her lips. Shaking his head at the girlish tendencies, and the unclear message, he headed out the door ready to call for Trish, when he noticed that his door was completely off it's hinges and Erika's was barely hanging on. He ran across the hall into her room, finding it completely devastated and Erika was no where to be found.

"Trish!" Dante called out, he ran to the front office to find it in the same condition, and he began tossing pieces around, looking under rubble to find her. Hearing a noise behind him, he found Trish behind the broken desk, bloody and seemingly lifeless. He called out her name again, carefully picking her up and slightly shaking her. Calling her name again, he seen that she was alright, and he began to ask about Erika, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Dante…?" She whispered, looking at him.

"What the hell happened?"

"That girl… She said she… She has to be a demon, She has to be!" She whispered, confusing him.

"Trish! What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, smacking her cheek a bit. Trish waved his hand away, and sat up, rubbing the back of her neck and temples.

"I…" She looked at Dante, scooping him out, "You're not hurt!" She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why would I be hurt?" he asked her.

"I wanted to check on her, She was rambling about things, I couldn't understand her. She kept saying I was in the way…" She trailed off, trying to remember what was all said.

"What happened to Erika?" He asked, helping Trish to her feet.

"She was awake when I went to check on her, She was awake, and angry. She kept saying she needed your help, and that I was in the way, before I knew it we were fighting. She's stronger then I thought she was going to be."

"Dammit!" Dante yelled, slamming his hand on the broken desk and causing little harm to it. There wasn't much left to break anyways. "Who the hell is she working for? I don't get any of this!" He grunted.

"I think I might have some idea, I'm just not entirely certain they're connected." Trish said, hobbling over the broken desk and fishing through the papers on the ground.

"Who is she trying to save? And what do I have to do with it?" Dante said, walking over to the broken couch and sitting on it. "She wants me to come find her." He said pointing to his chest.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Trish stated, straightening the papers in her hands. "I believe I might know what's going on. But it's nothing good."

"Then tell me!"

"Do you remember before we found her lying outside the office, the mission we were on before?" She said handing him the papers. "Well reports have it that it is still happening, but not around our area. They stopped the day we came upon her. So I started asking around, apparently the organization that has been killing all these virgins and women, she's connected to them." She concluded with a smile on her face.

"How do you know this?" He asked, reading over the papers and handing them back.

"One of the girls that survived an attack, said that there was a girl there, who was working right under the creature who runs all of it. And when they asked her what this girl looked like, she described your girl. Erika."

"This doesn't seem right."

"I don't think you should be going on a goose hunt for this girl. It feels like a trap, who knows, they could even be planning to kill you. And frankly, I need you here… I can't run this place by myself." Trish laughed, stretching a bit after her wounds began to heal. She was lying to Dante, she began to have feelings for him, but she didn't have a chance, seeing how she resembled his mother. She kept them to herself, feeling it would just cause things to fall apart.

"I don't have a choice. I need to know if she is doing this with him, or against her will. If something is controlling her, I can't just turn my back on someone who needs help." He said, going to his room. The question he wanted to know for certain, was if she really needed the help.

"What are you going to do then? What if you get caught up in one of her spells?" She asked, fixing her clothing. She grunted when she realized she was going to have to buy a new corset.

"What ever I need to do. There really isn't' much I can do at this point. I'm already invested in this." Dante said peaking out with a smirk on his face. "If I stay here, I could risk her being killed. Maybe even save my own life. There is only one way to find out, and I need you there Trish. You're the only one that has been able to break the spell." He came out fixing his sword to his back.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused and grabbing her own belongings.

"Almost every time I was in her spell, you snapped me out. I believe you can break it. I haven't had anyone else do such things." He said heading for the door, Trish nodded remembering. "I need you to keep an eye on things if I out for the count." He said smiling again.

"You're beginning to enjoy this to much. I can't tell if you're a sadist or a masochist." She said following him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Okietay, I finally got a friend on my ass about finishing this. She's excited to read it… so I can only hope that you also are excited to read it. :3 (Yeah that's me being hopeful :DDD) Anyways, here is the 7th chapter. Please leave me comments, I'd like to know what you think J_


	8. Mission 8: Interest and Desires

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own, nor did I make the characters from Devil May Cry. The Female character, unknown creature and the storyline on the other hand… I completely owned it! :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Interest and Desire<strong>

* * *

><p>It was almost 72 hours later when Dante finally caught wind of where Erika was, but by then, they had already been looking for him. Dante walked out of Devil Never Cry, with Trish in persuit, and Dante found four robed men standing, waiting for him. He began to walk down the stairs to confront them, when they appeared next to both of them, in a fit of black smoke. Dante was ready to grab his two girls, when they grabbed him firmly by the arm and spoke.<p>

"Erika is waiting for you." It breathed, taking Dante by surprise. He wasn't sure what he heard, but something seemed off about the men. Before he was able to react, they were enveloped in the black smoke. Dante and Trish covered their mouths, coughing against whatever the smoke was, and when they opened their eyes they found themselves in another dimension. The robed men were gone, and they stood before the same building that Dante encountered Erika for the second time, and where she was held captive. He didn't like what he was seeing.

"So… this is where she is?" She asked, taking a few steps forward. She took in the view, and was mesmerized by what she seen. The building stood on the same ground as before, but now the ground was just a lone rock, which floated in what was seemingly endless sky. She could only think of one thing, Hell. While Trish was off in her own little world, Dante walked up to the castle, ignoring the scenery and focusing on the only thing he wanted. Erika. Dante opened the doors, snapping Trish out of her trance, and she followed quickly.

"What are we going to …." She began to ask, but she was interrupted when the doors slammed shut behind her. When she turned around, she found robed men, silently standing motionless, lining the ways of the hallway. Trish walked up to Dante, placing a hand on his arm and watched him. He stood, almost transfixed, and didn't even acknowledge her. "Be careful." She warned.

"There is no need." Dante whispered, walking forward. Dante's mind was in shambles, he kept thinking about many different things, but his main focus was Erika. He kept thinking about how he had been betrayed by her, but he wasn't sure if that was the case, and if it was worth going to save her. Even though the thought of Erika betraying him clearly flooded his mind, he couldn't help but have lustful thinking. Everything; from the day he had met Erika, to this very moment, seemed like a dream to him. He wasn't sure if it was the spell or not, but he couldn't believe it was happening. It was almost like a dream.

"What?" Trish asked, looking at him with a puzzled expression. They continued walking down the hallway, turning and immediately coming upon two open doors. The doors loomed over the two of them, giving off a ominous feeling. They both entered the large room, observing their surroundings. Trish noticed all the men in the room, some with robes concealing their appearance, while others were in meer rags for clothing. Dante, on the other hand, spotted her right as he entered the room, and his eyes immediately shut out everything else. Erika was down at the other end of the room, sitting on a stage, and she lay on the floor, caressing what seemed like a demon in the form of a dog.

"Erika…" He whispered. Trish noticed the look in his eyes, and she knew he was captured by the spell. Dante knew it too, but he didn't care. In a sense, he was willing to let it happen, to take him over, because he knew it was the only way to help Erika. Trish began to walk towards Dante, ready to snap him out of the trance, when two robed men came and stopped her. She tried to pry her arms away, trying hard to break free from their grasp, but they continued to hold her back.

"Dante!" Trish spoke. Dante didn't hear her, he watched Erika as she turned to see him. She seemed different, and she had changed her clothing. Instead of wearing her usual black Capris, her bikini top and her usual assorted items, she seemed with far less clothing. She wore thigh high stockings; again with no shoes; an all black skirt, which seemed to once belong to a private school student, and a top, which he couldn't tell was a corset or not, but he could see her chest clearly. She didn't have her usual pocket belt, or any of her jewels on. Instead she has a band on her right bicep.

"Dante!" Trish yelled. She realized then her voice could not help him, he wouldn't be easy to snap out of the trance any longer. Something kept him keen on her, and wasn't showing any hint of letting him go. She looked around the room, trying to determine who it was, but she could only conclude that it was Erika. She turned back to Dante, who was watching Erika with interest, so she turned to her. She had shooed away the animal and sat up, resting her legs on the three stone steps in front of her. She stretched and looked at Dante, and she stood up, smirking at him in the process. Trish heard Dante exhale in relief, and she got angry. "Dante!" She cried out.

"Your effort is fruitless, my child. Your words fall on deaf ears. He has been cast into a world of bliss, where not even death will allow him to leave. They are both under my control now, and I won't allow you to intervene." A robed figure said from a tall chair that sat in the middle of the stage Erika stood on. Trish noticed he wore a different colored robe then the other men. While his was white, the rest were either black, or gray, and all the clothing was as if to symbolize a rank system. Clearly he was their, "Saint."

"What are you talking about? Are you telling me you're the one controlling them?" She asked, looking around again, trying hard to determine what exactly these… robed figures were. She couldn't figure out of their leader was man or beast, but she has a distinct feeling that he could be neither. The bottom of the robe seemed to move gently, as if there were a breeze licking at the fabric.

"What? Did you believe that she was behind all of this?" he asked, letting out a wicked laughter. "Of course they are under my control, I seduced them with temptation. You see, they both were suffering from lust far before I came along. It was foreseeable, I couldn't let it slip from my fingers."

"Heh.. Fingers?" She whispered… she doubted he had any. "What do you want with them?"

"It was the perfect opportunity to get rid of this heathen, and Kill Dante. Once he is finished with her, it will be my chance to strike him down. For good."

"Finishes her?" Trish asked, trying hard to get out of the grasp of the men. They were stronger than she had hoped, she didn't like it. She felt a ting of dread wash over her as she realized that she wasn't going to be able to help Dante, or Erika, much to her disgust. She had noticed it earlier, Erika too was in a trance, it had to be their leader that inflicted such a spell upon them. Trish seen Erika move out of the corner of her eye and watched the scene unravel. Trish finally realized why she had acted so strangely back at Devil Never Cry. She could tell Erika was saddened by what she was doing, and watching her now, Trish realized that maybe the girl was weaker against the things magic then Dante had anticipated.

"Oh, She is going to parish. She is of no use to me any longer, she is only getting in my way." it said, waving his hand. Erika began to walk forward, descending the last of the steps and walking towards Dante, sensually, and seductively. As if enticing him with her movements. The girl was quick on her feet, reaching Dante within only a couple strides, and she reached Dante, looking at him with an innocent look.

"Wait.. Dante!" Trish tried to call out one more time, she lurched forward, only to feel something hit the back of her head. She cried out in pain, and slowly her vision began to darken and blur. She tried desperately to fight it, but it was in vein.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_yes, I am back! Tis been a while since I worked on this. I've been going through it and combing out all the bad stuff, and trying to make it new gain. So far so good. I keep thinking that I'm messing up on Trish. Blehk. On the other hand, A new chapter, and I'm hoping that I'll have another one this week. :I_


	9. Mission 9: Spell Bound

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Devil May Cry or any of it's characters/Ideas or concepts. The only things I own are Erika, the outlline/storyline, and Incubus and his minions :D Also Far warning... this will be a boring chapter, but it'll help with the storyline later.

* * *

><p><strong>Spell Bound<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dan…" Erika breathed out. She had first seen him across the room when she noticed the demon was talking to Dante's friend. She didn't know who his friend was, but she seemed to understand finally, that she wasn't there to harm Dante. At first, she was able to see the whole room, but she heard Dante call out to her, and in an instant, she was blinded. The only image she could see, was the figure standing, in the red coat and silver hair. The room seemed like an endless hallway, and she became distraught, thinking of how long it would take to reach what she wanted. Everything around her seemed to fade from existence, except for him.<p>

Erika had always been able to control her feelings, especially when she was inflicted with the lust. Even in the past, she figured it was just the need for human caress. She had always been cursed with the feeling of lust, for as long as she has know, and she was trouble with the fact that his touch was so empowering, and why she lost control so easily. It wasn't like she hadn't been around other demons before. She was thankful for the voice in the back of her head, keeping her cool and collected when the time called for it. She had only slipped up once, she couldn't allow it to slip through her fingers.

Dante was just as lost as her, everything seemingly in a fog, and he couldn't notice that Trish was being taken out of the room. He was watching her closely, and he noticed something, something was different about her. Her poster seemed stiff, almost timid, and her eyes shown something deeper than before, like she was lost within herself, instead of what was clearly in front of her. Dante smiled at the thought. He began to wonder if he too, seemed that way. He tried to look around, wondering if he was really freaking out, and when he turned nothing would register.

"Dant…" she tried to speak again, but the words only seemed to fumble out of her mouth. She was within reach of him, reaching her hand out and caressing his face. She found it, almost comforting how she did it, but she was glad that he was there. But the feeling didn't last long, the lust took over, and she wanted him. She closed her eyes, trying to regain her thoughts. She felt something grab her by the waist, and a small whimper escaped her lips. She opened the slits of her eyes, and noticed Dante was closer then before, heightening the wretched curse, and he was looking at her with the same gaze she had seen in his eyes before. At that moment, she didn't care, the feeling of him holding her was enough to make every thought in her mind vanish. She was transfixed, not caring about the little voice in her head, which had finally gone silent for the fact that he was burning her again. She never liked the pain, but somehow it always aroused her, always craving more, even after she was on the verge of passing out.

"Dante…" She was able to say, and Dante watched her. He was glad to hear her call his name, he would love to hear more of it, whispers or screaming. He had one arm wrapped around her, holding her close, and was savoring her and nuzzling her neck. This time their skin was not allowed to burn, her clothing kept it from doing so, and his clothing didn't help either. He had pulled her close until she was on her toes, and she didn't resist him, all that was going through his mind, was whether or not he would be able to get further than last time. He couldn't remember how she had passed out last time, he couldn't remember even if she had passed out, or pretended to, either way… He didn't care. All He wanted was to feel her touch, and a whole lot more.

"Take him away, Erika…" A sinister voice echoed. Both Dante and Erika heard it, feeling the presence loom over them, but neither of them were able to control their bodies as Erika pushed him off her and grabbed his wrist, pulling him somewhere he couldn't see. She didn't even know where she was headed, but her legs took her, unrelenting, and she knew where they would end up. Some where with a bed. She couldn't think, her hand was beginning to burn, and she couldn't tell if he had the same burning sensation or not. It wasn't burning into her skin like before, it almost felt as if her had was over steam, only enough to create such a sensation.

-Where are you taking me?- She heard a voice speak. She almost felt a sense of dread, like she shouldn't be going along with it any more, but it wasn't like she had a choice. It wasn't like the outcome of the encounter would be a bad thing, but the feeling of being helpless and losing control of her own body make her panic. As Erika slowly walked through the doors, with Dante in toe, her mind was officially racing on lust, and the demon she hated so much. It was his fault that she was in this position, but it was also her own, to get him with her grasp to kill him. There was nothing she could do about it. She turned the corner and heard someone speak, she knew the voice was male, but it seemed so far away. She was losing to the demons powers. She squeezed her hand, feeling and finding she still had Dante, feeling relieved. The only name she could think of him as, the name they all called themselves, was Incubus.

They were the demons that thrived of sexual energy from those who slept, women were the weakest, easiest to suck dry. The stories never talked of how they would devour their victims after they would drain them. She was guilty of playing the sexual games, just as the Incubus and his minions did, countless times during the night, but she never feasted on them after. She didn't have the powers, and she wouldn't label herself a cannibal. But it was all a ploy to trick the Incubus into think that she was on his side, so she could get the help of Dante, and finish this demon off by her own hands. She couldn't even remember how she had gotten caught up in this game, but she knew that he was responsible for her family's demise.

She felt the cold metal of the knob, some what waking her from the spell, and she opened the doors, as a flood of light fell upon her. "Hey!" She heard Dante, feeling something tugging at her and shaking her. She continued, closing the door behind her. She was preparing to turn around, right before she was able to face Dante, a hand came and hit the door, snapping her out of her daze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This one, I believe is a highly boring… boring read. Hell it took me most of the day to actually get this one done. *sigh* But the only thing is, if you read it all, at least you got a bit of the back story. ^-^


	10. Mission 10: Opposite Effect

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything relation towards Devil May Cry. Even tho I wish I did own Dante.

* * *

><p>Opposite Effect<p>

* * *

><p>"Snap out of it!" She heard Dante scream, she stared at his hand, unable to register anything around her, her mind was blank… numb almost. She turned and faced him, scaring at him, trying to regain what was lost. What was she doing there? Who was he? Who was… She? Sensing that she was still affected by the spell, she slapped her, "Come on!"<p>

"What!?" She hissed at him, pushing him away from her and stepping back. She was able to think again, able to control her own actions, and her own thoughts. But she wasn't clear out of the woods yet, and she knew Dante wasn't either. She walked over to the bed and sat down, trying to figure a way out of this mess. She could still feel the spell, trying to take over.

"What happened to Trish?" Dante asked, taking his attention of everything. He also could tell the spell was still lingering, waiting to be released.

"She's probably in the cells. I'm sure she'll be able to get out of those fine. Hell… I did." She said, rubbing her temples. It was distracting.

"We have to find her and help her!" he yelled at her, making her jump.

"No need to be loud, She's not a full human… Or a virgin." She sighed.

"Are you telling me that he only feasts on humans and virgins?" He asked, pacing the room.

"Eh.. Yeah? She'll be fine!" she stated, feeling interrogated. She got up, making her way to the window.

"Has he every tried attacking something other than human?" He asked, watching her.

"Hell if I know, I wasn't his lap dog all the time, I never watched when he feasted…. I need to get out of here." She whispered, waving him off.

"So how will I know if Trish is safe if I'm locked in here?" he said pausing at the door and listening.

"She'll be fine as long as you save her before he knows I'm gone." She smiled, pulling the curtains open. "These things don't even have a sun to block out!" she hissed at the air.

"Wait… You can't just walk out of here like this, you got us into this mess." He stated.

"Sorry Dante, I was just a decoy." She said, adjusting herself, and realizing her weapons were gone.

"Decoy?" he asked, getting irate.

"I was just supposed to distract you, while you killed me, and he kills you. But if I leave now, you won't be distracted. I can leave, and you can finish him off before I parish." She said, turning and facing him. She stood with a hand on her hip.

"Like I said, I can't die." He smirked, walking up to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and held her in place. She felt her skin begin to burn and tried pulling away from him.

"You shouldn't touch me, it will only enhance the spell." She said, looking back at Dante with cold eyes. Dante was taken back a moment, feeling threatened, but continued. He felt as if he could make fun of the situation.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked, watching her closely. She turned away from him, and he smiled, laughing.

"What is so funny?" She exclaimed, turning towards him and getting angry.

"I can't even begin to guess." He reached up, placing a hand on her cheek and she flinched, getting burned. Something else inside her took over, and she reached up, placing her hand on his. Was he being kind, or was it the spell? She didn't care which, she didn't care about any of it. She sighed quietly and turned away from him. She was in the process of walking to another window when she felt herself being grabbed. Dante had his hands on her arms, keeping her in place. When she tried to move his hands off, she struggled to even move, his hands wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"They're listening…. We have to play this off, or none of us will make it out alive…" He whispered, kissing her neck. She tried to get away from him, but the spell was growing stronger, and she was too weak to get away from him. Erika did something, suddenly casting them head first into the spell, and both were unable to resist it any longer.

Dante couldn't help but touch her, the feeling had finally manifested itself, he seen she was wearing a corset, and it was a natural man's reaction. It was laced up the front and the back, seemed so restricting. He longed for her, not only because of the spell, but also because of this need to keep on top of her, guard her. She tried her best to keep away from him, but her own lustful needs kept her close to him. Was it really just an untimely consequence, or was it fate? Neither of them could tell, and neither of them cared. They just wanted to feel the burn.

They were both were suffering from lust for the longest time, wanting the touch, and that feeling. Dante had trouble finding a replacement after first encountering her, while she easily solved it, and for all Dante knew, she was yet to experience it.

"You shouldn't be doing this… " She whispered, and he returned with a smirk. In an instant, he threw her to the bed, walking towards her as she just lie there. Almost seductively.

"If I shouldn't be doing this, why are you being so casual about it? Why don't you resist more?" he laughed, slowly placing himself over her. Erika moved quickly, pulling her legs to her chest and kicking him off her. Dante hit the ground and watched her, she got off the bed and turned to a window. Dante was quick, kicking her feet out from under her, and he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. He grabbed her hands and placed them on her chest, keeping her in place. He bent down, planting a kiss on her neck, her skin instantly began to blister under his lips, and she couldn't help but let out a sign. "Not so bad is it?" He snickered.

"I cannot let you, I refuse to let that happen…" Erika whispered, she twisted her body, rolling on top of him, grabbing him by the collar of his coat and seeing him across the floor.

"How long do you plan on running?" Dante asked, getting to his feet, smiling. "No matter where you go, I will find you."

"Your pure hands cannot touch this impure flesh…" She stated, leaning in and whispering in his ear. "I will contaminate you."

"Who said we'd go that far?" He whispered back, watching as she went to the window again. He pulled out Ivory and shooting at the window lock just as she reached for it. She flinched, looking back at him and he was closer than she expected. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, forcing a kiss on her. He knew it was safe. She tried hard to keep her mouth closed, but he was too strong some how, and their tongues danced together, and she grew weaker.

"You haven't realized it yet have you?" he asked, he had broken the kiss, and was leaning on the wall, whispering in her ear. She hadn't realize the kiss was broken.

"Realized what?" She asked, as he went for her neck.

"Why you're too weak to resist me, you've been thinking about it for a while haven't you?" he snickered. Why was she so weak? She couldn't help but want more from him, it bothered her. "It's because you want it just as much as I do…"

"Fuck you!" She screamed, kneeing him in the groin before sending head butting him and making him collapse to the ground. "I do not want this, I am not them!" She exclaimed. But he was right, she knew he was right. Dante was on her again, throwing her against the ground and pulling out his guns.

Dante underestimated her, she was quicker than he thought she would be. She grabbed the pistols with her hands, ripping them out with force before he could even blink. She threw a pistol off to the side, grabbing him with her free hand and guiding him to the bed.

Erika pushed him to the bed, straddling him and guided her hands over his torso, feeling them beneath her fingers. She leaned in, pressing her body against his, as her hand trailed higher. She molded herself to him. He embraced the feeling, watching her hand and her body move, and she reached up grabbing his face. She dug her nails into his jaw, making him face her and she kissed him. She broke the kiss just as quickly as it began, switching the gun to her free hand and smacked him with it. He reacted, pushing her to the ground and as he stood, she kicked his feet out from under him, just as he did to her.

Erika was quick to straddle him again, and he felt her momentarily grind on him, sending his mind into a daze. She tried grabbing for his coat, to try and remove it, but he wasn't completely out of it. He reached up and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her into a kiss. She rolled off him, crouched down, with her sword ready in her hand, already materialized. He was quick to his feet again, and pulled out his sword. He was ready for the fight, and he knew neither would win. She jumped up, bring her sword down on him, and he was forced to block it with his own.

"Do you really think I'd let you out of this room?" he teased. He began to charge her with his sword, swinging effortlessly, and she tried to block him. She tried the best she could, but his strength was overpowering. She began to get pushed back, and he struck down, sending her sword across the room, where it vanished. She blocked her face, closing her eyes and expecting the worst.

Dante grabbed for her hands, making her realize he wasn't going to attack her, and that everything was going to be alright, but he felt his skin burn. She was paralyzed, she could see in his eyes, and she felt it too. It was beginning to become cumbersome. He threw her to the bed and jumped on top of her, and she returned the favor by flipping him over and straddling him, yet again.

"Let's begin, shall we?" she asked, watching him as the last of hope drained from their eyes, and was replaced with lust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wrote this when I was extremely tired, and suffering from insomnia… so I'm sorry if this sucks a bit. I'm going to re-re-read it and re-revise it when I have a functioning mind. Until then, I hope you understand and enjoy it. Otherwise, I am truly sorry. :I


	11. Mission 11: A Fight Of Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Devil May Cry Series, The only thing I do own, is this storyline, and Erika. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fight Of Madness<strong>

* * *

><p>Trish woke to find herself chained against a wall. She looked around, making out her surroundings, and she knew she wasn't near either of the two play mates. She looked out the small window she had in her cellar, and couldn't determine if it was night or not. She wasn't certain if she was out long or not, but it only cause her to dread what might happen to the two. After the events that took place in the hall, she began to feel a bit guilty for blaming Erika for playing games. She had a feeling she wasn't the cause for what was going on, and maybe she really had her own reasons for asking for Dante's help. Regardless of how pathetic it was…<p>

Trish noticed something move out of the corner of her eye, and seen a child, who had to be at least 13, huddled in the corner of the chamber. She was shocked to see such a frail girl alone in the cellar, but Trish had a feeling she was here because of Erika. Trish noticed the little girl look at her and she winked, smiling and the girl responded with a disgusted face, retreating to her corner. She was taken back, turning, she focused her attention to the door, where two men stood guarding door. The door was just a normal door, there was no lock, and she figured it was because of the men it didn't need one. She also wonder if it was the guards that kept the girl from trying to escape, or the beast she encountered before.

Trish observed the two men, she didn't understand how there were only two men guarding the door. They seemed pretty weak, they didn't seem to be wearing anything protective, only their robes. Their weapons consisted of small sword and spears, an odd combination. The stood with their eyes to the ground, which she found odd again. ~Such humble attitudes for people as disgusting as them.~ she thought. They were nothing for her, all she had to do was free her hands, and she'd be able to free herself to get out of this cell. She stretched her back, trying to pull herself upwards to try and get the cuffs loose. She noticed one of the guards focus his attention on her and she let herself slip down, looking at him.

"Where am I?" she asked. She realized she really didn't have a clue of where she was, seeing how last time she was here, she never found this place. She had been everywhere last time, something must have kept her from exploring the entire mansion. "What do you want with me?"

"Quiet. There is no need for you to be asking questions." she stated. Trish was shocked. The one on the left was a girl?

"So there are women in this place, I thought there were just men!" She exclaimed, confusing the robed figure. It turned it's back to her, ignoring her. "Well, We're both demons here, can't you at least tell me where I am?" She teased.

"She will no longer speak to you. I've tried that already." The little girl stated, startling Trish.

"Well do you know where I am? I have to find two important people." Trish asked.

"Don't belittle me. I'm not a child. You keep speaking and you're asking for trouble." She hissed, retreating to her corner again. "Ah come on!" Trish said getting pissy. "You! Where am I?" Trish demanded, the other robed figure lifted it's head and looked at her.

"Where you belong. It will be your turn soon." it stated. Its voiced didn't sound man, nor human.

"My turn for what? You really think that you master will be able to hurt me? He's weak anyways!" She laughed. She seen both of the robed figures flinch when she called him weak. The one to the right came forward.

"If you do not silence your lips now, I will make sure you cannot speak!" it hissed.

"I'd like to see you try!" She sneered.

"I said QUIET!" it yelled, hitting her across the face with… what was supposed to be it's hand. Her face stung, but she took the hit like it never happened. She sneered at it again, letting out a small chuckle and it angered it. It charged her with it's sword, and she was quick to move out of the way, causing him to stumble. Using her legs, she tore the sword out of his hands and rammed it into the wall, sticking it in place. The creature fell backwards, but regained his composer as the other guard came at her. Trish flung herself upwards, facing upside down, and keeping herself against the wall with the chains. She loomed over the robed girl, who stood ready to attack her with her spear. Trish laughed, and the girl flinched as she came down on her, taking the weapon out of her hands. The girl was timid, Trish watched and laughed as she fled and the robed creature came to attack her again. In one quick motion, she was able to grab the thing by the neck and went to twist. She was quick to realize it was the wrong choice. The thing had no neck to snap, and not she was left trying to hold the creature off as it clawed against her leg, ripping her pants and cutting into her flesh. She held him in place, hoping it was able to breath and she could suffocate it. She felt it jerk, and go limp.

Trish looked down to find the little girl had gotten ahold of the spear and killed the creature. She looked at Trish and smiled. "First time I seen anyone try and take these things on! Made me gather my own courage to help you!" She laughed.

"You got some guts kid! What's your name?" Trish asked, keeping the dead creature propped up with her legs.

"Olivia. I'll grab his keys for you!" She smiled. She reached inside the robe and cringed. She dug around for a while until she found what she was looking for. Trish threw the corpse off to the side and the girl stood on the body, releasing Trish from the cuffs.

"Thanks kid!" She smiled, patting her head.

"It's Olivia." she said moving her hand.

"Sorry. I have to ask, Olivia. Why are you here?" She asked, making sure the robed creature was really dead. She took the sword and cut it's head off, as Olivia went back to her corner.

"I have my reasons…." She whispered, and when Trish tried to ask additional questions, the girl ignored her. Figuring the girl was going to be okay for now, she peered out the door, trying to figure out her surroundings. "Make sure you watch out for the foul one. He's nasty, a big." She stated, not looking at Trish.

"Thanks… Olivia." She ventured out, not seeing anything in sight, and made her way down the hall. After peering around the corner, she still didn't see anyone, or any doors. "Where are you guys!?" She stated to herself, turning the corner. She couldn't sense anything around her, and no matter how many corners or corridors she went down, she couldn't find her way. She felt like she was in a maze, and she felt like she was growing further and further away from the two she was looking for. She was concerned for Erika, she didn't know if Dante had the power within himself to keep from killing her. Yet she wasn't sure if Erika really needed any kind of protection, she could handle herself pretty well.

Trish sped up a little, turning a corner and feeling something ahead of her. She skidded to a stop before coming around the corner and listened. She heard something, and it sounded almost like a dog panting. She waiting a moment, heard the panting quite and looked around the corner. What she seen wasn't too threatening. It was a large beast, huge is stature and it looked like a dog on steroids. The beast was almost as large as the doors it stood in front of, and she could only assume it was guarding whatever was in the room. She tried to sense a presence, wondering if maybe the creature controlling the whole thing was in there, or if it was the two she was looking for.

"Are you guys in there?" She whispered, sensing two bodies in the room. She knew it had to be them, but there was a spell on the door that kept her from knowing for sure. She tried to think of a plan. Only two things came to mind, either she distract it, or she fight it. The first plan sounded the safest, but she couldn't help but want a fight. The only thing that kept her from going with the second plan, was the fact that time was not on her side. Erika could be on the verge of death already. Watching the beast turning towards her, she let loose a bolt of lighting, which hit the wall further down the hall. The beast was instantly on the noise, figuring whatever was coming was where the blast took place. It ran around the corner, and disappeared. Trish took her chances and went for the door.

When Trish got to the doors, they wouldn't budge. She looked around, trying to figure out where to break the spell on the door, but she didn't see any in sight. She didn't want to risk searching, afraid the beast would find her, and she'd be forced to fight. Without thinking, she began to pound on the door, desperate to get it open. She didn't hear anything from the other side and she panicked.

"Dante!" She yelled, pounding again, hoping that her voice might reach him and he'd open the door for her. After a moment of silence, and was sounded like something from inside the room, she pounded again. "Erika!" She felt almost powerless to save her.

"…Shit!" She yelled to herself, shaking the doors. She heard something behind her and she realized she made a horrible mistake. She heard it behind her, breathing heavily, and she slowly turned to find the creature staring at her. When she made eye contact, the beast charged, running down the hall towards her. She tried to back away from the doors in time, but it was quick. It swung at her, sending her down the hallway and she slid across the floor. Thinking quickly she used the time to send a few blots its way, and struck it on the head and legs. It reared back, crying out in pain, and huffed at her in anger. She jumped to her feet and looked for something to grab. Seeing a window, she noticed a bar and lunged for it. Ripping it from the window, she shattered the window and she groaned, realize it was wooden.

The beast shook off the first attack and steadied it's feet, and growled at her. Trish smiled at it, feeling it's growl vibrate the floor, she was glad she was able to fight something worthy. The last couple months she got shit for battles. The beast charged again, and Trish did the same, when it swung at her a second time, she dodged it and used the pole and stabbed it behind the leg. The beast didn't seemed fazed by it, instead it turned to face her and pulled the pole out with it's teeth. It charged her again, and Trish wasn't ready, it used its head this time to send her down the hall again. She hit the wall with such force, she had the wind knocked out of her and she fell to the ground.

Trish watched the beast, she had no weapons, only her lightning ability, and she figured it wasn't a good match. She was ready to jump to her feet and run, but when she braced her hands on the ground, she felt something cold against her fingers. She looked to find the guards sword beneath her fingers, and she looked down the hall, expecting to see Olivia, but there was no one. She heard the beast charge again, and she took action, she sent another bolt in it's direction but it dodge it. She flipped off the ground, and jumped over it as it came at her. When she landed, the beast hit the wall, letting out a cry of pain. Apparently the pole did injure it.

It backed up a few steps, the creature charged at the wall again, damaging it more. Trish figured it had to be dazed, and when it charged it again, she knew it was. She couldn't help but laugh at the creature, no matter how strong they are, they will never be smart, the damned thing thought she was still there. Her laughter stopped when it turned to her and watched her.

"Shit!" She cursed at herself, she had given away her position again. She clenched the sword in her hand, ready for it to charge again. The beast came at her full force, and she waited. She let the beast knock her down, the hall and she turned her back towards it. It came on her quickly, towering over her. In one quick motion she stabbed the creature in the head with all her strength, and the creature screamed in pain. It backed up, running into the wall beside it and Trish took the advantage. She kicked the sword deeper into it's head, and used a bolt. The lightning connected with the sword flawlessly and it let out a terrible scream. It fell to the ground, letting out a small sigh as it breathed one last breath.

"Dammit!" She hissed, realizing her pants had more tears in it. "Like I can afford new clothing all the time!" She kicked the beast in the head out of frustration, and it twitched, scaring her. She sighed and walked towards the doors. She listened for a moment, and didn't hear anything from the other side. She figured her best bet was to try and find a way to break the spell. She began searching around the area, but again she found herself getting confused and turned back. She wanted to keep the doors within her sight, afraid that if she did get lost, she wouldn't be able to find them. She had found a small room, but it was just a normal bedroom, so she turned, finally giving up and heading back to the doors. She reached the doors again, and when she went to grab the door knobs, she heard a scream from inside. She wasn't sure what kind of scream it was, the door muffled the sound. "Dante! I'll kill you if you hurt her!" Trish screamed, pounding on the doors.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN: Took me a while to get back onto this one. Had writers block for a while, but I'm hoping after this one, I can get another chapter up! I'm excited!_


	12. Mission 12: The Last Stand

**_Disclaimer: I do not own dmc or any of the characters. Just the story line and Erika._**

* * *

><p>Erika looked down at Dante, her grin turning into something more serious, as she knew what was approaching. She didn't have time for such trivial matters, the only thing that filled her mind was the demon responsible for everything, and once she had the chance to flee, she'd take it. She was questioning the situation, she couldn't tell if the spell was indeed there again, or if this was just her own selfish desires, and she was wondering if the spell would manifest itself. Looking at Dante, she seen he was ready and willing, but he was a demon after all. It was in their blood.<p>

Dante was quick, he grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her in, kissing her deeply and clouding her thoughts, but she still maintained them. She was thinking quickly, she needed a solution before any of this got out of hand. She braced herself against the bed, as the kiss deepened. There was no time for thought, it was going too quick, and she got frustrated, it was going against her plans. She placed her right hand against the bed, using her left to steady herself against him, placing it on his ribs. She positioned her legs, ready and in one clean motion, she rolled over and sent Dante across the floor. Something about the situation amused her, she got off the bed and laughed at him, but he wasn't in the mood of games.

He got up quickly, and lunged at her, taking her by the arm and throwing her against the wall. This whole game of tag was frustrating to the both of them, while Erika was focused on one objective, Dante just wanted answers and her.

Erika was stunned when she hit the wall, and she couldn't focus on anything, her thoughts were a mess. When she regained composure, she found Dante pinning her against the wall, smiling sinisterly at her. Mocking her, he pointed to the right, where she found her leg in his hand, and her stocking was already off.

"I find it quite amusing, you know." he stated. He took his free hand, slowly dragging it across her skin, Erika gasped. She still felt the burning sensation, but it wasn't burning, her skin was beyond sensitive making it seem like she was burning. She had no marks of being burnt, or scarring. She looked at him, wide eyed and he laughed, licking her leg. She shivered, her muscles inside clenching, she tried to move but he only moved her leg further up, restricting her movements. She wanted to get away from him, find a way to escape before she really decided to go through with it. Everything he did turned her on. The way he was breathing, laughing, looking at her and especially pinning her to the wall, she was getting more aroused by the minute.

"Don't you get it? It means the spell has worn off… and this" He whispered, pivoting her hips with his hand and pressing himself against her, causing her to moan. "Is all you…" He smirked.

"What?" she squeaked out. Had the spell really worn off? It was her own body asking for his touch, her wants? Her needs? Her desires? She couldn't believe it, it couldn't have just been on her own, the spell had some influence. Right? She tried to move again, but he forced her leg higher, to the point where it was almost touching her shoulder.

"I didn't know you were this flexible." he smirked, and she clicked her teeth, trying to turn her hips, but he had her, he always did. Always in control, "And these legs…" he whispered, holding her ankle steady. He turned, licking the inside of her calf, and nibbling here and there as he trailed up wards. She suppressed a moan, tilting her head upwards, and pressing herself against the wall. She was trying to keep from moving further, so he didn't raise her leg any more than it already was. She wasn't in pain, but the longer she stayed in this position, she'd give herself away. She wanted to feel him on her, she kept moving her hips, but his hand kept her in place.

He took his thumb, pressing in hard into her instep, and she felt it. It traveled up her leg, all the way to her groin and she tried to suppress a moan but it came out, strangled. He laughed, finally getting her to admit through her body that he was right, she wanted it, and he wanted to take her. Claim her for his own, but he still hesitated, Trish's words replaying him in his head. If she were a virgin, he could kill her, but he wanted to test that theory, he wanted to get lost within her. He kept himself level headed, but the more he touched her, smelt her… tasted her, her presence clouded his conscious.

"Get off me…" Erika hisses at him, trying to put down her leg. He could feel her muscles straining against his hand, but he was able to keep her in place. He looked down at her, smiling when she clicked her teeth again, and he took her by the ankle, throwing her across the room. She stumbled, turning just as he came upon her and pined her to the wall again. She braced herself, expecting him to pin her leg up, but instead he changed tactic. In a quick motion, he lifted her, pinning her against the wall with his hips, and wrapping her legs around him. When she tried to move him away, he took her hands and pinned them behind her back, keeping her arms taut and her body immobile.

"I don't think I want to kitten." he stated, voice horse with lust. Taking her wrists in one hand, he took his other hand to caress her neck and using his thumb to push her chin up. She still trying to fight him, how long was it going to take for her to finally give in. He leaned in, kissing her neck and getting a moan here and there when he'd bite into her, but not as hard as last time. He knew the spell was gone, and that he didn't want the blood like before, he wanted something entirely different.

"Well I think I do." she hissed, pushing against him, but he didn't let her move. He thrusted against her, and she found herself returning the favor. She was loosing control. Switching hands, he found the zipper on the side of her corset and flicked it down, stripping her of her corset. When her breasts were free, he used his hips to thrust against her, as well as prop her further up and grabbed her breast in his mouth, flicking his tongue against it. She squirmed, trying not to let him know how pleasing it was to feel it, until he bit down. She cried out, arching her back and wrapping her legs around him, trying to urge him on.

"It seems like you're lying." he stated, smiling against her neck. Keeping her breast in his mouth, he used his free hand to caress her belly, slowly making his way towards her center. With agile fingers, he pushed the fabric away from him, to gain access to her panties. He slowly began nibbling and kissing his way upwards, towards her neck, keeping her distracted from his hand. Holding her skirt out of the way, he thrusted against her, gaining another glorious moan. Erika moved her legs, trying to press him against her, and he kept his distance, nibbling on her jaw as his fingers pushed aside her panties.

"Are you lying?" he asked, hovering above her sweet spot, feeling the heat radiate off her onto his fingers. She looked down at him, confused by the sudden change of demeanor. She closed her eyes, shaking her head and trying to fight against him again. As she finished shaking her head, he used his middle finger, pressing it hard against her clitoris.

"Ahh.." Erika's voice shook, and her body reacted, pushing against his finger. She clicked her teeth, trying to close her thighs but his hips were in the way.

"Are you positive?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling her ear.

"yes…" she hissed, glaring at him. He laughed under his breath, moving his finger in circles. Erika bit her lip, keeping herself from making any noise.

"You're lying." He whispered, pressing his thumb against her clitoris, receiving a moan. She shook her head, turning her head to hide her face in the crook of her arm. "You're lying." he stated, his voice fierce. He pushed her panties further to the side, putting his middle finger just outside her opening.

"No…" her voice gave her away, laced with lust and it shook.

"Lying…" he said, anger slowly filling his voice. He pressed his thumb against her clitoris again, moving it in circles as he did so, and put his ring finger just outside her opening, next to his middle, and put them in, just a little.

"Nnn…" Erika moved her hips, trying to get more friction from his thumb and move his fingers into her.

"Lying…" he growled, feeling her move with his thumb. He slid his fingers in, hitting her sweet spot, and messaging her clitoris. "Well?"

"Yes…" she whispered, pressing against his fingers. The usual feeling was building inside, her stronger than any before.

"What was that?" he asked, feeling triumphant. He slowed his hand, and she moved against his hand, trying to build it up, but slowing it caused her to lose her orgasm.

"Yes…" she breathed, pressing against his hand. "Yes… Yes I lied!"

"That's my girl." he smiled, letting go of her arms and threaded his fingers through her hair. He grabbed the back of her head, tilting her head back and kissing her deeply as his fingers worked their magic. She moaned in his mouth, gripping his shoulders and moving her hips with his fingers. She was close, and she didn't want it to stop. When she thought she was about to go over, he stopped, pulling his hand away from her and leaving her breathing, Raspy. He grasps onto her thighs, hoisting her up and pulling her away from the wall. She reacted quickly, snaking her fingers through his hair, pulling it as she continued kissing him. She hung onto him as he walked over to the bed, and surprised her by throwing her on the bed.

Dante stripped himself of his holsters and coat, walking over to the bed, as she watched him. She was lying on the bed, seductively, and used her foot to grab his belt, and brought him closer to her. He grabbed her ankle, using his thumb to press into her instep again and Erika fell on the bed, moaning a sigh of relief. Laughing, Dante trailed kisses and nibbles all the way up her leg. He spread her legs, and pressed gently with his thumb, between her thigh and buttocks. She moaned, moving her hips involuntarily, and laughed.

"Finally Enjoying yourself?" Dante asked, peering over Erika's skirt, and smiling.

"Mmmm…" she responded. Dante grabbed her hips, bring her forward. He pushed her panties away again, pausing and taking in her scent. He growled, instinct taking over, he grabbed her clitoris in his mouth, and sucked hard, and slipping two fingers into her. She cried out, arching her back Dante felt her walls close in around his fingers, but he continued. He moved his tongue, flicking it viciously, and hitting her sweet spot, earning himself more moans from Erika than ever before. He sucked harder, quickening his fingers. He felt her walls quiver, and Erika let out a gasp. Her body shook, and she let out what sounded like pure bliss. He felt her tighten around him again, pulsating and shaking as it did. Erika stiffened as she came, threading her fingers through his hair.

After a moment, Dante stood up, removing his pants in the process and grabbed her ankle again. He pinned it to her shoulder, having it been easier since she was able to move around better than standing. Smirking at her and nuzzling in her hair, he grinded against her, full length pressing against her silken panties. Erika shifted, deciding to take measures into her own hands. She wanted it, craved it, and it wasn't going to abide until she got her satisfaction, by her own terms. As Dante let go of her leg, she shifted, placing one leg under his chest, both her hands on his arms and another leg on the bed. Twisting her torso, she threw him to the floor, where he hit his head so hard, he became dazed. He didn't expect it, and she smirked, quietly stepping off the bed. She decided to rid herself of her panties, leaving her skirt on to make the mood a little more erotic.

Erika watched him as he laid on the ground, momentarily still. Kneeling next to him, Erika crawled across his torso, caressing his skin as she moved. She played at the same routine she did before, but she added her own little twists. She wasn't with the other men, the one who followed the incubus. This was her own toy, the one she could do with what she wanted, and command at will. Granted he wasn't going to play along, but at least she had the opportunity while he lay dazed. She lowered her head to his hip bones, nipping at the flesh, and he groaned. She moved upwards, planting small kisses here and there, and nipping at his nipples when she got to them. When she got to his neck, she straddled him, letting his length caress her and whispering to him.

"No." He says, hushed, stilling her hips with his hands. The spell had worn off. He was in full control now, when before he could barely recognize what he was doing. He heard her laugh, saying more teases and taunts into his ear. She moved again, lifting her hips, and as his member stands, she positions her hips so the tip of his rests right at her entrance. "You don't want this…" he pleads, thinking only of the fact that it could possibly kill her.

"Oh, but I want too. You wanted to take me before, but now you don't? Have you become weak?" she asked, nibbling at his ear and moving her hips around. Dante clicked his teeth, digging his fingers into her flesh. "You're a demon, it's what you do."

"I won't kill an innocent off pleasure." he hissed, stopping her hips.

"My ass… " she laughs. She slowly brings him further in, enjoying the feeling. It's been a while.

"I'm only trying to protect you." he states, anger filling his voice.

"Protect? Hah!" She spat, mocking him.

"Fine!" he states through clenched teeth, grabbing her hips even harder, "I'll take away your everything!" And before Erika could even respond, he brings her down, forcefully. She cries out, digging her nails into his shoulders, back arching. Dante doesn't go further, and Erika falls onto him, breathing heavy. For a moment she lay there, shaking and her breathing slowing down. When he speaks, "Quickly makes it easier on you. You'll be sore, but at least you won't bleed." he says, burring his face in her hair.

For a moment she doesn't say anything, and Dante thinks something is wrong, but she sits up, bring him deeper into her, and she smiles. "Did you really think I was a virgin?" She asked. Dante looked at her, confused. "In this place? A virgin?" She laughed, pivoting her hips, causing his erection to bury itself deeper. "I told you before, I just like to have a little fun." she says, leaning forward and kissing his neck.

Dante moves, picking her up with him, and placing her on the bed. He moves out of her, flipping her over. "Hold onto the head board." he growls, finally giving into it. Spell or no spell, it was game on. He'd have his cake, and devour it too. Erika obliged. Grabbing onto the headboard and spreading her legs, ever so much. Dante clicked his teeth, using his knees to spread them wider, positions himself behind her. For a moment, he doesn't enter her, but instead reaches around, using his middle finger to press on her clitoris, hard. She moans, arching her back and when she does, Dante plunges himself into her, causing her to cry out. And he moves, relentlessly, Erika couldn't keep up. She bowed her head, body shaking to his ferocity.

Dante took the lead, reaching his free hand towards her throat as the other caressed her clitoris. She'd twitch, move away from his touch, or try too. He had her at his will, nothing was stopping him now. And Erika knew it. Regardless if she wanted it her way. Tilting her head upwards, he made her back arch, and rested her head on his shoulder, slipping his fingers into her mouth. She responded, caressing his fingers with her mouth, swirling her tongue around and sucking at them as ferociously as he screwed her. He played with her tongue, going with it as she started moaning louder. Her body suddenly convulsed, but she didn't come. She let out a cry, her arms getting weak and falling, but he caught her, giving her two rough thrusts before leaving her and flipping her over.

As she lay panting, Dante enters her again, realizing she came through her G-spot. Laughing, he thrusts into her, causing her to cry out louder. With each thrust, he felt her tighten, and her body weaken. He as getting close. He feels her tighten every time he thrusts harder, or faster, so he gives it his all. He buries his face into her neck, bracing himself on her shoulders, and plunging deeper into her.

"Scream for me…" he growls, grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling. She shook her head, refusing to, and he responded with deeper and harder thrusts. Her walls close in around him, her legs clamp down, restricting his movements, but he's still relentless. And at that moment, Erika's body explodes with pleasure, and she screams, as everything ceases to exist, except for Dante. He continues, as he gets rougher the closer he gets. He bites down on her neck, and he feels her walls close down on him again. A continued orgasm, and she calls out his name, scratching his back. When Dante heard his name, it sent him over the edge, and he spilled into her, thrusting two more times before stilling.

For a few moments, Dante and Erika lay panting, listening to the harshness of their voice echo around the room. Erika shifts, and Dante rolls off her, giving her room to stretch. "You really did trick me there, I never took you to be this kind of naughty…" he smiles at her. Erika scowls at him, taking her foot and sending him over the edge of the bed.

"Shut up demon!" she hissed, picking up her corset and underwear off the floor. She couldn't see her stocking, so she took off the other one, sitting on the bed.

"Don't get mad at me Kitten, Seems like you enjoyed yourself too." he smirks, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>note: again I am unhappy with what its become. Its been a while since I wrote anything. BUT I am going to finish this one before I redo it. please review, I want to make it the best I can so please please please write a review! !<strong>_


End file.
